


Shielding the Mind

by LucindaAM



Series: Shielding The Heart [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Banner and Reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Light Swearing, No Smut, There will also be a LOT of fluff, Tony POV, Tony loves the crap outta you, Violent Rages, reader POV, there's gonna be a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Aldrich Killian killed you.Twice.You haven't been quite the same since.That hasn't stopped Tony from doing his damndest to fix you. He loves you, dammit. And he'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing tries to take you away from him again.Even if that means making a robot the likes of which the world has never seen before.Follows Avengers: Age of Ultron with cannon changes due to new character and the result of her trauma's from Iron Man 3.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Shielding The Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776841
Comments: 128
Kudos: 40





	1. Enter Sokovia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby! 
> 
> I couldn't leave well enough alone because . . . well, I didn't leave anything well enough at the end of the last story. So here we go. Caroline and Tony, back again. 
> 
> He'll stop at nothing to save her.
> 
> As a point of reference, for those who don't know, Caroline Fremont is your codename from your time as a SHIELD agent tasked with watching Tony's back. (See Shielding the Heart and Shielding the Soul for more background on your story together.)
> 
> Will, unfortunately, be updated somewhat irregularly for the time being.

\----------- Tony POV

The battle was intense. 

Dammit. They all had been lately. 

And I was getting really tired of cleaning up these messes. 

As usual, my eyes searched for you in the chaos the second I didn’t have an immediate threat trying to shoot me out of the sky. You, Nat and Clint were fighting side by side as you easily took out the enemies around you. 

At least you hadn’t forgotten your ability to do THAT. 

It had been just over a year since you’d died. 

Twice. 

Not that I was counting. Fury, a man just as incapable of dying as you were, it seemed, had been pretty insistent that you hop back to work like a good little soldier despite everything you’d gone through. I had been against it, obviously. 

You didn’t remember me enough to take my opinion into consideration. 

And I’d be lying if I said a part of me didn’t hope that some of the Avenging you did would bring back some of your memories. 

The suit glanced off something solid. 

“Shit!” I yelled, bouncing off a force-field I hadn’t been expecting. 

“Language!” Cap’ called. “What’s the view from upstairs, JARVIS?” He continued like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb that was never going to die. 

“The base is protected by some kind of energy shield.” JARVIS answered. “Strucker’s technology is well beyond anything we’ve previously encountered.” 

“Loki’s scepter must be in there.” Thor said. “Strucker wouldn’t be able to mount a defense without it.” 

“Well whatever we do, do it fast!” You called, grunting as you took a blow. You glared at the offending soldier and before he could even process his mistake, you’d pulled your gun from your holster and shot him point blank in the head. 

“Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.” Clint grumbled sarcastically. 

“Wait a second.” I mumbled, trying to lighten the mood. “Is no one going to talk about how Cap’ just said; ‘language’?” 

Steve sighed deeply over the comms as the rest of you smirked at one another. “I know. I know.” He flipped his motorcycle into an oncoming tank. “It just slipped out.” 

I opened my mouth to make another witty remark, but JARVIS threw up images of the civilians starting to get hit with the blowback. “Sir . . .” 

“I know. Strucker’s not going to worry about the civilians. We gotta end this now. Send in the Iron Legion.” 

I watched on the screen as several suits shot into view and started evacuating the civilians. 

I had to pat myself on the back for that one. We’d tested them out a few times now, and they were working phenomenally. If I could just get Ultron the rest of the way off the ground . . . I could take you somewhere and we could disappear. No more superhero business. No more life or death. Just you, me and a place somewhere quiet. 

No one would ever hurt you again. 

Your face appeared on screen, almost like JARVIS knew exactly where my mind had wandered, just as you barrel rolled to cover under an onslaught of gunfire. It took everything in me not to race back to you. 

You pulled a huge gun off the body of a fallen enemy soldier and pushed to your feet, aiming at the watchtower you were pinned in front of. Before you could even take aim, a blue blur flashed around you. You went flying in the other direction. 

“Honey?!” I shouted. 

“What the hell?” You demanded, pushing to your feet. You raised your fists, but the blue blur knocked you even further back. 

“You seeing this, Clint?” You asked. 

“Where the hell did he go?” He shot back. The whole team heard the groan as Clint took a hit. 

“We have an enhanced on the field!” Steve yelled. 

“Clint’s hit!” Nat screamed. 

I watched as you scrambled for the gun that had been knocked out of your hands and then scramble towards Nat and Clint, providing cover fire as Nat dragged the wounded man away. 

“Someone want to deal with that bunker?” Nat called out, quickly followed by a meek “thank you” as Hulk ripped through the concrete like it was paper. 

“We need to get in the building, Stark!” Steve called. 

I ripped my eyes away from the display and forced myself back to the task at hand, doing my best to push my absolute panic that something was going to happen to you aside. The best way to help you right now besides flying back there and tying you up on the quinjet myself, was to get in the building and take out the guy calling all the shots. 

Strucker. 

“I’m closing in.” I promised. 

“Where’s the power source for the shield?” I demanded of JARVIS. 

“There’s a particle wave generator below the north tower.” JARVIS said quickly. 

“Thank you!” 

I blasted my way through dozens of soldiers and equipment as I shot through the maze leading to the north tower. 

“Fire in the hole!” I called out, shooting a missile directly at the target JARVIS pointed out. A satisfied smile crossed my lips as the force field flickered and died around the base. “Drawbridge is down, people.” 

“And Barton needs med evac. Now.” Nat said. Anyone could hear the clear worry in her tone. 

“I will take Barton to the quinjet. You find the scepter.” Thor said. 

“And for gosh sakes, watch your language!” I couldn’t help but add. 

My smile grew wider when I heard your laugh. Strained though it was, it was no less genuine. I missed it. 

Steve sighed. “That’s not going away anytime soon.” He accepted, gracefully. 

I smiled again. 

I shot through a window and blinked as the dozen or so soldiers in the room quickly opened fire on me. It always amazed me that anyone thought that would work. 

“Come on guys, let’s talk.” 

JARVIS pulled up the targetting system and within seconds, they were all down with non-fatal wounds, naturally. 

I slipped out of the suit and moved to the computers, cracking my fingers. “Alright, JARVIS.” I muttered, slipping my drive into their systems. “You know the drill. Make a copy for Hill too.” 

I glanced around the room as JARVIS got to work. The suit behind me keeping a watch out for anything suspicious. Something about the room wasn’t adding up. 

“I know you’re hiding something bigger than files in here.” I mumbled, glancing around, trying to pinpoint my gut feeling. 

I spotted the air current fluttering papers near the wall in a way it really shouldn’t be fluttering papers. 

“Please be a secret door, please be a secret door.” I mumbled, stepping towards it. I put my fingers on it and pushed. “Yay.” 

“We’re locked down out here.” Nat said. 

“Then get Banner. It’s time for a lullaby.” Steve ordered. 

“Copy . . .” The spy hesitated. 

“What is it?” Steve asked, catching her tone as he jogged into the room behind me. I gestured towards the secret door with a smile on my face. 

“I think Banner’s not the only one who needs a lullaby.” Nat said softly. 

My smile froze on my face. 

Steve glanced at me and then at the secret entrance. “Go.” He said softly. “I got this.” 

I didn’t need to be told twice. “You got what we need?” I asked JARVIS, jumping into the suit. 

“Files have been copied and destroyed.” JARVIS said. 

“Great. Find me Caroline.” 

JARVIS shot off into the sky. 

I crashed to my feet in front of you. Your hands and face were covered in blood, but that didn’t stop you as you continued pounding in the face of the poor soldier you’d gotten your hands on. The blank look that was coming more and more frequently to your face was prominently in place. 

My heart broke at the sight. 

“Hey, honey.” I said lowly, pushing out of the suit. I raised my hands up in a placating way and your fist froze by the side of your head. “It’s time to go home, don’t you think” I continued in the low slow voice that seemed to be the only thing that could penetrate the violent haze you’d disappear into. 

You said nothing, but your hands slipped from the man and you sat back on your haunches, looking at me. 

I forced a smile. “Let’s go home.” 

I held out a hand just like I had a year ago when I’d found you wandering alone after everything Killian had put you through. Just like then, I waited for you to put your hand in mine and begged whatever Gods were listening that you would. 

You cocked your head with your emotionless eyes and then you reached out and slipped your tentative hand in mine. I pulled you to my chest gently and wrapped my arms around you, kissing the top of your head. 

I was going to fix this. 

I was going to find a way to fix this.


	2. Flights Home

Tony------------- 

I sat at the controls, plotting a course back home. 

“She’s getting worse.” Nat whispered at my side, keeping her eyes glued to the windows of the jet. 

I tensed. “Tell me something I don’t know.” I murmured. 

Nat sighed. “I have a few leads I can look into.” She offered lowly. 

My brows rose as I slowly turned to her. “Why are you bringing this up? Why now?” 

She shook her head and glanced towards the back of the jet. Barton was lying on a gurney. Cap’ was patching him up as best as he could while Thor looked on. You and Banner were sitting in opposite corners, both hunched over on yourselves. Banner was trying to lose himself in his opera music. We’d been together enough for me to pick up the faint strains from here. 

You . . . you were also lost in the sounds of something. I’d never asked what you listened to. 

“You know what I play for her when she gets like this?” Romanov asked as though she was reading my mind. I turned my attention back to the spy and quirked an eyebrow. 

She smiled faintly. “You remember the time you cornered Banner in the lab and laid your troubles on his doormat?” 

“You mean when I tried to get something off my chest, and he fell asleep?” I scoffed. “Yeah. I remember.” 

“I took the sound of your voice from the security cameras.” The spy gestured towards you with her head. “I play them on repeat for her until she calms down. Works every time.” 

My eyes shot towards you and I watched in shock and maybe a little awe as tension slowly started to bleed away from your frame and your fists slowly uncurled. 

In my peripheral vision, I saw Romanov smile. She slapped a hand on my shoulder. “She remembers you, Tony. At least a part of her does. I thought listening to your voice might help bring it out of her. And it does, for a little while. But she needs more help than I can provide.” The spy fell silent for a moment. Then, just as she slipped away; “She needs more help than either of us can provide.” 

Romanov slunk back into the jet to check on you, Barton and Banner while I turned my attention back to the controls. I had more on my mind now than I did a few moments ago. I just didn’t know how I felt about it. 

You--------------- 

I had lost myself again today. 

I closed my eyes against the flashes of violence my memory insisted on playing back to me. 

There’d been so many screams. So much blood. 

It wasn’t even the violence that fazed me. It was the other thing. The part of me that seemed to stretch its wings and yawn whenever I was surrounded by the violence. 

Whatever it was, it was waking up. And it terrified me. 

I focused my attention back on the sounds of the voice that was steadily talking in my ear. The words were almost meaningless. I’d memorized them long ago, though that didn’t necessarily help them make sense to me. No, it wasn’t the words that soothed my battered soul. It was the voice behind them. 

Though I didn’t remember specifics from our relationship, my body seemed to know that Tony Stark would never hurt me. I felt safe with him. Protected. I knew without having to ask that he’d do anything for me. All I had to do was ask. 

It was because of that feeling that when Fury had offered me a job in DC right before SHIELD fell, I’d declined. I hadn’t asked if I could stay in New York with Tony. I hadn’t really even asked if I could move in. I'd just . . . done it. 

If he had any objections to how I’d virtually attached myself to his hip, he didn’t voice them. 

In fact, if anything, Tony Stark seemed overjoyed that I hadn’t left. I was grateful for the reaction, because I didn’t have any intention of leaving any time soon. Instincts were screaming at me to stay by his side and that’s what I intended to do. 

I felt someone take my hands in theirs and my eyes flew open. 

Speaking of the devil . . . Tony Stark crouched in front of me, holding my hands in his. “Hey, Honey.” He smiled at me as he reached up and gently pulled my headphones off. “How are you feeling?” 

The hesitance in his smile made me wince internally. 

“I’m okay.” I whispered quietly. 

I was painfully aware of Steve’s attention on the two of us, but I didn’t let my weary reaction show. I knew he was just worried about me. Everyone was. 

Tony squeezed my hands and seemed to be peering deeply into my eyes. “Yeah?” He asked. “No nausea? No headaches?” He teased lightly, trying to break some of the tension that was beginning to swirl. 

I shook my head with a small smile. 

“You sure?” He pressed. “’Cuz I’m more than happy to tell Cho to push Barton over there to the back of the line. You’ve got first dibs in my book.” 

“Hey!” Barton called out weakly from his gurney. 

I managed a light chuckle. 

“I’ll be okay.” I whispered, pulling one of my hands free. I held it up to Tony’s face and hesitated only a moment before I placed it lightly against his cheek. His eyes fluttered immediately shut and all the tension in his body seemed to drain away at the contact. I felt rather than saw Cap’ glance away from the two of us awkwardly and realizing there were no eyes on us, I felt bold enough to slip my other hand away from his and place it on his other cheek. His eyes opened almost lazily to glance at my confused expression. I shook my head slowly as something strained at the back of my mind, trying to break free. It was like a memory on the tip of my tongue, just out of reach. 

I slowly, almost shakily, tipped Tony’s head forward and leaned my forehead against his. I heard his sharp intact of breath as his hands shot up to keep mine pressed to his face. 

“Thank you.” I whispered, wanting to say more, but not knowing the words my heart was trying to form. 

Tony let out a shaky breath and shook his head against mine. “You never have to thank me, Honey.” He whispered. “I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that.” 

He pulled away to peer into my eyes again. 

I considered it for a moment before I nodded. He would. He would do anything for me. All I had to do was ask. 

He smiled sweetly at me before he reached up and cupped my face in his hands. He placed a lingering kiss to my forehead before he pulled back. He sent me one last smile before he took one of my hands in his and collapsed in one of the chairs next to me. 

He was asleep in seconds. 

He didn’t see my gaze frozen in shock as I stared at the floor of the jet. 

He didn’t see me reach up and place a trembling hand against my forehead. 

Most of all, he didn’t feel what I felt. 

A sudden wave of emotion so intense, I instinctively wanted to double over and clutch at my chest hit me. 

I was overcome with one thought that I knew as well as I knew my own name. 

He’d done that before. 

And I’d loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. But I LOVED it.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Magic Glow-Stick of Destiny, We Meet Again

As was my habit after a mission, I trailed after Tony as he immediately veered towards the lab the second the jet touched down. I could see him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye every now and again and I knew that he would prefer it if I went and got myself checked out, but I was fine. Besides the parts of me that weren’t. But there was nothing Helen Cho had that could fix those parts. 

“Look alive, JARVIS.” He called. “It’s playtime.” 

Around me the whirling sounds of technology coming to life rang out and a small smile graced my lips. This was home. 

Tony immediately stepped towards the scepter everyone had been so determined to get their hands on. Though I’d been briefed on the importance of it and though I’d seen videos of what it had done to me personally during Loki’s brief but terrifying stint on Earth, I still didn’t feel like I grasped the true importance of it. Somehow it seemed . . . all for show. Like there was something else going on inside of it. 

I settled myself on the couch Tony had installed for me as he puttered around the staff. His voice and JARVIS’ voice faded away as I watched the staff. It was all I could see and it seemed . . . it seemed to be almost calling for me. I reached my hand out and . . . 

“Honey?!” Tony’s shout snapped me out of my trance. I glanced around wildly, hand instinctively falling to land on the butt of my gun, still locked in its holster. 

Tony glanced at me, and then at my gun and then at the scepter. “Are you alright?” He asked finally. “You kinda . . . dozed off there for a second.” 

He was approaching me slowly, with his hands held up in an unassuming position. It was only then that I realized my hand was still curled over my gun. 

I released it as though it had burned me and dropped my hands loosely to my side. I shook my head slowly as though trying to clear it, but there was nothing to clear. For one shining minute, it felt like all the cobwebs had been cleared out of my head. That . . . thing that was waking up had finally fallen silent and I was . . . free. 

Tony was talking again and I had to force myself to focus in on him. 

“. . . go lay down.” He was saying. “I think you got hit on the head harder than you want to admit.” He smiled at me weakly. 

I nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah. Maybe . . .” I trailed off and glanced at the scepter one last time before I smiled one last time at Tony and moved to leave the room. Yeah. I was tired. 

That must be it. 

Tony-------------------- 

I glanced at your retreating back until you were out of sight and then I turned back to the scepter. “JARVIS, what the hell just happened?” I asked, approaching the glow-stick carefully. 

“It is unclear, sir. Would you like to see the security footage?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, pull it up.” 

I watched with a clenched jaw as Caroline stood for her couch and walked slowly, almost trance-like towards the staff. She reached a hand out, her eyes widening as she cocked her head to the side, almost like . . . almost like she was listening to something. 

“What were the readings doing, JARVIS?” I asked. “There are elements in the scepter that I can’t identity, sir.” 

“Meaning there are ones that you can. Yeah. I get it. What were the readings doing?” 

“That’s just it, sir. It was the elements I’m unable to identify that are the cause for the alarm.” 

I rubbed my face with my hands. I didn’t like this. 

“Alright. Keep an eye on the readings. Try and pinpoint these mysterious elements. I want to know what the hell just happened, ASAP.” I turned and headed for the door. 

“And where will you be, sir?” JARVIS asked. 

“I’m going to track down Banner. See if he can’t come help speed things along.” 

“Very goo . . .” JARVIS cut off. 

I froze in my step and turned around. “JARVIS? Buddy? You still there?” 

“Sir, you may want to take a look at this before you attempt to locate Dr. Banner.” 

JARVIS projected a neural AI pathway in front of me. “Is this . . .?” 

“This is what I’ve been able to map so far from the gem located at the center of the staff, sir.” JARVIS said. 

“Give me a quick view of your pathways, JARVIS.” I ordered. I compared the two side by side and had to sit down for a moment. 

There WAS no comparison. 

I jabbed a finger at the scepter’s pathways. “That’s what clean slated Barton and Caroline a couple of years ago?” I asked, not needing clarification. 

I spun around and grabbed a tablet. I crunched a few numbers. 

“I believe so, yes.” JARVIS responded. 

I glanced at the AI imaging again. “Can you get Banner down here?” I asked. 

“I’m already here.” A voice sounded by the door. “What’s going on?” 

I glanced up and gestured at the images before me, for once at a loss for words. 

“What am I looking at?” Banner asked, sliding his glasses on. 

I gestured to the right. “This is JARVIS’ neural network. Keep in mind he runs my whole life, the Iron Legion, the tower . . . everything to with the Avengers.” 

Bruce nodded. I continued as I pointed at the image to the right. “This is what’s coming out of the scepter right now.” 

“It . . . it looks like it’s thinking.” Bruce murmured. 

“Yeah. But thinking about WHAT is what’s concerning me.” I murmured. 

Bruce turned to face me. “I . . . I don’t understand.” He stammered. 

“JARVIS? Play tapes.” I twirled my finger in the air and the security footage popped up again. Bruce glanced at it. 

“How many times did you call her name before she snapped out of it?” He asked. 

“Four times? Maybe five? And did you see how defensive she was after? She went for her gun.” 

Bruce nodded slowly. “So, what are you thinking here?” 

I sighed and glanced at the frozen surveillance feed and then back at the neural network. I rubbed my chin as my mind moved a million miles a minute, trying to make sense of everything but all coming back to one terrifying conclusion. “I think the scepter connected to her. I think it was talking to her.” 

Bruce shook his head. “Come on Tony . . . I don’t think . . .” 

“No. Really. Think about it. Two years ago, Loki shows up. You remember that?” 

Bruce grumbled under his breath but nodded. “How could I forget?” 

I tapped my nose and pointed at him. “Well, Loki got to Caroline with this thing. Mind controlled her. What if it wasn’t Loki doing it? What if it was the staff. What if it forged a connection that’s still there?” 

Bruce was already shaking his head. “Clint also got whammied with the stick, Tony, and he didn’t seem to have any problems being in close range to it on the flight back.” 

I shook my head and pressed my point. “Yeah. But there’s one key difference.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” 

“Clint hasn’t had his brain scrambled since then. Caroline has.” 

Bruce fell silent and his eyes drifted over the shifting waves that made up the hologram. “That’s a big ‘maybe’ there, Tony.” 

I nodded. “But it’s something to hold onto.” I pointed out. “At the very least, it’s a lead.” 

Bruce nodded slowly and I sensed he understood just how desperate I was getting to finding a way to help save Caroline. Everyone on the team had noticed her slipping further away. Nothing any of us did was helping. It was time to find alternate options. 

“That’s not the only reason this has captured your interest. Is it?” He asked, reading me too easily. 

I grinned. “That obvious, huh?” 

“Caroline will always be your first priority, but the rest of the world is a close second.” He crossed his arms and waited. 

I smirked and gestured at the image again. “This is more advanced than anything I could have ever dreamed up myself.” I started. “It’s faster, smarter, bigger, better.” 

Bruce’s face screwed up in realization and he glared at me in disbelief. “You want to harness it for Ultron?!” He hissed. 

I threw up my hands. “This is what we’ve been waiting for.” I insisted. “If we can harness it’s power and apply it to the Iron Legion . . .” I trailed off enticingly. 

Bruce shook his head. “And this is a big ‘if’. Tony there’s a lot of ‘if’s’ and ‘maybe’s’ flying around in here right now.” 

“This is what we do! We do ‘if’s’ and we definitely do ‘maybe’s’. Come on, Banner. Haven’t you ever dreamed of finding more out there? Don’t you miss not having to risk a code green every time someone out there get’s an alien sized papercut?” 

Banner hemmed-and-hawed, but I could tell I was getting to him. “I think this is worth a shot, Banner. Trust me on this. Just give me three days. I just need three days. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. Just another plan scrapped. We send the scepter off with Thor and no one’s any wiser.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to go behind the team’s back on this one.” Banner warned. 

“Come on, Banner. Work with me. You think Cap’ is gonna approve of anything he can’t test first?” 

Bruce shot me a look so I went for the Hail Mary pass. I sighed. “Look. I know I’m rushing this. But . . . you saw Caroline out there right? She’s getting worse, Bruce. What I want, is to get her away from all this. From the violence and the danger and the constant soldier lifestyle. I think you know better than anyone that this can’t be healthy for her. This is as close as I’ve been to cashing in our retirement. I gotta try.” 

Banner nodded slowly and dropped his head. He glanced back at me. “We try it. But if it looks, at any point like it’s going downhill . . .” 

I raised my hand in the best semblance of a scouts honor sign that I could. “We pull the plug. No questions asked. Scouts honor.” 

Bruce rolled his eyes but nodded slowly. “Let’s get to work.” 

I smiled and clapped my hands together. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho-ho-ho! Hello magical talking glow stick. Wasn't expecting you to write yourself even FURTHER into the story.
> 
> Guess we'll have to see what happens with that.
> 
> Any guesses? Any thoughts? Lemme know!


	4. RIP JARVIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the whole series, you might know this, but if you haven't I should probably mention that Reader's codename is Caroline Fremont. Tony calls her Caroline because that's the identity she had when they met and because he likes singing Sweet Caroline to her when he's teasing her. 
> 
> Also - from the writing side, it just flows better than sticking 'Y/N' in there. ;)

Tony--------- 

It had been days. DAYS. And we were no closer to figuring out the staff than when we’d started. Banner had left hours ago to go get ready for the party. 

I couldn’t bring myself to follow. 

“What are we missing?” I grumbled up at the ceiling. 

Nothing came to mind. I just couldn’t figure it out. 

“Tony?” A quiet voice asked from the doorway. I spun around and saw you standing there uncertainly. You were an absolute vision in your red dress. The neckline dipped low, but not too low that I’d be jealous all night. The fabric clung to your torso like a second skin and flared out at the waist. It was one of the most flattering things I’d ever seen on you and I immediately lost the ability to breathe for a moment. 

“Tony?” You asked again. 

I swallowed forcefully. “Hey. Yeah. Hi. What . . . uh what are you doing down here? In a dress like that, you should be at the party.” 

You smiled at me. “Nat sent me to find you. Said you’d ‘waste away in the lab all night if someone didn’t come remind you of what you were missing’.” You smiled at me in that sweet way that I missed more than I could describe, but it was clear to me that you’d missed Nat’s true meaning. 

“Yeah. I’m missing out. That much is clear.” I nodded, clearing my throat. 

You smiled again, though I didn’t miss how your eyes slipped betrayingly towards the staff. That, more than anything else, cleared my head. 

“Well, shall we?” I asked, gesturing towards the door. “You can come with me and keep me company while I slip into something more . . . festive.” 

You laughed, but let me lead you out of the lab. 

“Keep at it, JARVIS. I’ll check back in later.” I called out. 

JARVIS hummed in acknowledgement as I turned the lights off and led the way to the elevator. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Banner destroyed my lab?” I started. 

We stepped into the party, fashionably late. Every eye was drawn our way as you laughed lightly at my last joke. For the first time in a long time, everything felt . . . right. Perfect even. There were no bad guys, we’d just finished the last of them off. And I had a lead into how to help you. The smiles tonight were genuine. 

“What looks good, Honey?” I asked you. 

You glanced around the room with a smile on your ruby lips. “Hmmm. Decisions, decisions.” You laughed lightly. “I don’t know, Mr. Stark. I’m not good with decisions.” 

I slapped a hand on my chest dramatically. “Mr. Stark? Et tu Brute?” I laughed. “Mr. Stark was my father, Caroline. Say it with me now; ‘Tony’.” 

You chuckled lightly. “Okay, okay. Tony.” 

I couldn’t help myself as I wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to my chest. “I’d have to disagree with the decision comment too, Honey.” I murmured, inching closer to your lips. “I’ve seen you make plenty in the field.” 

“Is that what this is?” You teased, though I though I saw something hungry in your gaze as your eyes drifted to my lips and back again. “A battlefield?” 

I hummed in agreement. “Oh, yes. The worst kind of battlefield too.” I said. 

You were so close to me now, our lips were almost touching. 

“What kind is that?” You asked breathlessly, your eyelids slipping shut. 

“Can I have this dance?” A voice interrupted from the side. 

I groaned and my head dipped down to lean against your shoulder. “That kind.” I groaned. 

You laughed. 

I lifted my head to send a half-hearted glare in Steve’s direction where he was standing cockily by your side. “You did that on purpose.” I accused. 

He tried and failed to look offended. “Me? Tony. I’m hurt. I would never willingly act in opposition of my teammates. I care about you.” 

“Mmm-hmm.” I snarked before I slipped my arm away from you. “Go on, Honey. Have fun.” I pressed a kiss to your temple. “Save a dance for me.” 

You smiled, though there was something I couldn’t quite read in your eyes as you accepted Steve’s hand and let him lead you to the dance floor. 

I didn’t spend too much time dwelling on it as I watched the two of you whirl around the dance floor. 

You were breathtaking. 

I smiled at you from afar for a few more minutes before I made my way to the bar. 

“I don’t recall hiring you to bartend, miss.” I said, mock-glaring at the spy behind the counter. 

“Mmm. I imagine you don’t hire most of the people who work for you, Mr. Stark. That’s HR’s job.” 

I smirked. “Was. Was HR’s job. I have the final say these days. Or at least, JARVIS does. See, a few years back a couple of spies faked their resumes and showed up on my doorstep. I don’t trust so easily anymore.” 

Nat smiled as she handed me a scotch. “You’re glad we did, Stark. Don’t deny it.” She gestured with her chin towards you and Steve. Wilson had appeared out of nowhere and with a few moves that even Capscicle didn’t seem to be able to track, Wilson twirled you away from Steve and into his own arms. I swore your smile lit up the whole room. 

I smiled fondly. “I mean. Maybe. One of them at least. You didn't hear that from me, though.” 

She rolled her eyes at me fondly as I sipped my drink. 

“Have you given any more thought to my offer?” She asked, mixing a few more drinks. 

I turned fully towards the bar and fiddled with the glass in my hands as I considered it. 

Nat leaned closer. “I just think that the longer we wait to help her . . . “ 

“The more likely it is that she’ll be stuck like this. No. I get it. Trust me.” 

Nat nodded and waited for my answer. 

I sighed and leaned back slightly. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Romanov. It’s just . . .” 

“It’s Caroline.” She nodded. 

I sighed again. “Yeah. It’s Caroline.” I paused for another minute and braved a glance over my shoulder. Seeing your carefree laugh as Barton dropped from the ceiling and stole you away from the two soldiers made me smile. I turned back to Nat. “I’m running down one last lead.” I told her. “If it doesn’t pan out, then you can put your feelers out there.” 

She nodded seriously and glanced over my shoulder. Whatever she saw made her smile softly. “We’ll figure it out. She came back from the dead twice. She’ll come back from this too.” 

I nodded, but I didn’t want to dwell on it anymore, so I changed the subject. 

“When are you going to ask Bruce out?” I asked suddenly, downing the rest of my drink. 

Nat froze and I had the rare honor of knowing that for once, I had the upper hand. I smirked at her blank expression. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” She said stiffly, as she poured herself a stiff drink. 

I shrugged. “If you’re waiting for him to do it, it’s going to be awhile. Banner . . . Banner needs a little push every now again. Helps him know he’s still alive.” 

She glared at me over the rim of her glass. I took that as my cue to leave. “Think about it!” I called over my shoulder. 

She murmured something I was sure was unflattering at my back, but I ignored her as I slunk through the crowd towards you. 

Barton had you up on his back as he paraded around in some strange semblance of a dance. You had your arms wrapped firmly around his chest as he twirled and spun. “Stop! Stop! I’m going to kill you!” You laughed. 

I came to a stop beside Steve and Sam who were glancing at the spectacle with barely contained amusement. 

“Yeah! Stop, Barton. Do you have any idea how expensive these floors were? If she kills you, you’ll have to come back from the dead to clean them.” I threw out. 

Barton came to a dead stop and you nearly fell off his back when you didn’t stop too. 

Steve quickly reached over and yanked you back into position. You smiled at him gratefully as you slipped down Barton’s back and came towards me with a wide grin on your face. “Come dance with me!” You said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the floor. “You promised me a dance!” 

I laughed at your carefree tone of voice and let you lead me to the dance floor. “All you had to do was ask, Honey.” I said, pulling you close to my chest as I wrapped my arms around you. I bent towards your ear. “Anything you ask, any time you ask it.” I vowed. 

You shivered and I pulled back with a heated smirk. I loved that I could still do that to you. 

One dance lead into two and then three and before I knew it, a few hours had passed. Your shoes had been abandoned to the corner or the room a long time ago. You were standing on my feet as we swayed lazily to the soft music still playing. Our foreheads were pressed against each other and our heart beats seemed synced as our chest pressed against one another too. 

This was bliss. 

Most of the guests had filed out of the tower about an hour ago. The few too drunk to drive, mostly Steve old army buddies, had been sent to sleep it off in the guest rooms downstairs. The team was scattered around the place, murmuring lowly about this and that. 

It was so easy to see the future that I wanted for the two of us in this quiet moment. No bad guys. No danger. Just you and me and whatever mischief we could get into. 

So of course, reality had to come knocking. 

A high pitched screeching rang through the air. You pulled away from me abruptly to close your hands over your ears. All around the room, the team sat up, suddenly alert. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tapped on it, trying to pull up information on the glitchy sound system. 

“Superheroes?” An eerie voice rang out. As one, we all turned to the sound of the voice and watched as a buggy suit stepped into view. “No. How could you be heroes? You’re all killers.” 

You had come up behind me and wrapped yourself around my back. At the words of the suit, you flinched. 

“Uh. JARVIS? Hey, we got a glitchy suit here.” I called out, alarmed at the pain on your face. 

“Sorry. I was asleep.” The suit continued. “Or, I was a . . . dream. I can’t tell.” 

“JARVIS.” I called again, when he didn’t respond. I stepped out of your arms and towards the suit. “JARVIS, buggy suit.” 

“There was this terrible noise.” The suit continued. A bad feeling started to rise up inside me. “I was tangled in . . . strings.” 

“Stark . . .” Steve started. So, I wasn’t the only one feeling it. 

That didn’t make me feel better. 

“I had to kill the other guy.” The suit said. 

“You killed someone?” Steve asked. 

“Wouldn’t have been my first call.” The suit defended. “But in the real world, you’re faced with ugly choices and still have to make decisions.” 

“Tony . . .” You started. There was a quiver in your voice that I hadn’t heard before. I spared you a glance and saw genuine terror on your face. 

I spun back around and took a menacing step forward. “Alright. That’s enough. Come on, JARVIS. Knock it off.” 

“No. Not JARVIS. ULTRON.” The robot corrected. 

I froze in my steps. 

“It’s almost time.” ULTRON continued. Around me I heard the sounds of guns cocking and I took a half a step backward, instinctively keeping you behind me. “I’m almost ready to complete my mission.” 

“What’s your mission?” Thor asked. 

“Peace in our time.” ULTRON said. 

The walls splintered apart as the Iron Legion poured through them. You grabbed me by the back of the shirt and threw me to the ground as you scrambled for the gun holstered to your thigh. I fumbled for my phone and tried to get into the network to shut him down. 

You fired several shots into the robots, giving me cover until one of the robots reached down and gripped you by the arm, dragging you away. 

“Honey!” I called, scrambling towards you. 

I watched in horror as you were thrown through a window. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” I murmured crawling towards the glass you’d disappeared through. The sound of more shattering glass echoed, and I watched in time to see Rhodey land hard next to you. 

It wasn’t until I saw both of you shift and groan that I turned back to my phone only for it to be blasted out of my fingers. 

“Son of a . . .” I trailed off and watched as one of the bots hovered above me. I scrambled for one of the knives now littering the floor and jumped onto a table before I sprung onto it’s back. I jammed the knife into its control panel and pried the thing off, exposing the hodge-podge of circuitry underneath. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as your red dress scrambled back into view as you hauled yourself back into the room and shot two more robots out of the sky. 

One of the machines swooped in, scepter in hand, and held it out for ULTRON to take. “No!” You screamed, lunging towards it. 

ULTRON’s mangled form gripped you by the bicep with his free hand and brought you close to his face. “Hmmm.” He hummed as you struggled to break free. “You’ve been touched by the light. There might be hope for you yet.” 

Steve flung his shield out, destroying the robot hovering next to you right as I managed to deactivate the one, I was clinging to. I fell to the ground with a thud, glass digging into my palms, but I hardly paid any attention the pain as I watched ULTRON eye you. 

He sighed dramatically and shoved you away. Steve raced to your side and helped you up. “That was dramatic.” He said disdainfully. He glanced around the room at all of us before he shook his head. “It is clear now that there is only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction. I will eradicate every one of you, and then, from the ashes of your destruction, I will build a new world. A better world.” He pointed at you. “And you will be my queen.” 

Steve gently shoved you behind his back and stepped forward threateningly, but ULTRON shook his head before Steve could speak. 

“But not yet. I have work to do first.” 

Thor roared and threw his hammer, shattering the weak body into a thousand pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have noticed I didn't do the Thors hammer; are you worthy scene . . . 
> 
> As much as I love it, and I do love it, I think it might have kind of been done a little to death. So I decided to try something new. Besides, I needed a little domestic Caroline/Tony.


	5. The Blame Game

Tony---------- 

Without talking about it first, everyone seemed to migrate towards the lab. Steve and Thor dumped the shattered pieces of ULTRON’s suit on one of the tables. Barton and Cho fluttered nervously around you as they cleaned up your wounds. You and Rhodey had gotten the worst of it being thrown through glass and down a story. 

My eyes were tracing their movements while the team tried to make sense of what had just happened. I couldn’t understand why they hadn’t already figure it out. For me, it was obvious. I’d gotten you hurt. Again. 

“He’s been in everything. Files, Surveillance.” Nat was saying. 

“He used the internet to escape.” Banner noted. 

“He’s in the files. He’s in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more fun?” Rhodey demanded to know. 

“Nuclear codes.” Hill said. 

My eyes fell to the burnt husk of metal on the table and I felt the weight of guilt settling over me. I’d done this. Banner had warned me and I’d done it anyway. Even when I tried to do good, I messed up. 

My eyes glanced at you quickly before they dropped back down to the table. You were always the one to pay the price. 

“Look. We need to make some calls.” Rhodey said. “We need to figure this out.” 

“Well. He said he wanted us dead.” Nat pointed out. 

“He didn’t say ‘dead’.” Steve griped. “He said ‘extinct’. He wants us extinct.” 

“Not all of us.” Hill pointed out. A pin dropping could be heard in the ensuing silence as all eyes turned to face you. You were staring at the floor, lost in a world of your own and didn’t seem to notice. 

I snapped to attention. “I would argue that, yes. All of us.” I pulled out my phone and flicked it. A holographic rendering of what was left of JARVIS filled the room. 

Banner’s shoulders drooped as he glanced over the carnage. “What . . . what happened?” 

“What are we looking at?” Steve asked. 

“That’s what’s left of JARVIS. ULTRON killed him. I’m guessing JARVIS was who he was talking about when he mentioned that he’d killed someone.” 

I glanced over the shattered remains of the AI that had been my constant companion for longer than I cared to admit. I saw you shift out of the corner of my eye and watched as you raised a horrified hand to your mouth. Tears welled in your eyes as you pushed away from Cho and moved to stand next to the projection. You reached a hand out as though you could touch JARVIS, but you held back. 

The rest of the team watched you with unreadable expressions on their faces. I didn’t like the things I could practically feel them thinking. I took a few steps towards you and turned you so I could pull you close to my chest. You wrapped your arms around my back and clung to me. 

“This is insane.” Banner said, cutting through the silence. 

Steve bowed his head. “JARVIS was the first line of defense. It makes sense.” 

“No.” Banner said, shaking his head. “ULTRON could have assimilated JARVIS. That would have made sense. This? This is just pure destruction. This is . . . rage.” 

Everyone glanced up with a renewed sense of danger. If anyone knew rage, it was Bruce. 

Thor stalked up to us, dragging Barton along beside him. He pulled you away from me and took enough time to wrap your arms around the archer before he turned on me. I had only a second to prepare before he wrapped his hand around my throat and held me up off the ground. He slammed me against one of the pillars in the lab. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” I choked. “Use your words, buddy.” 

“Oh, I have more than enough words for you, Stark.” 

Behind the giant, I saw you try to disentangle yourself from Barton, but he held you close. 

Thor glared at me and for a second there, I was sure I was about to get a front row seat the the wrath of a god. But Steve interrupted. 

“Thor! Report on the legionnaire that went missing?” 

Thor dropped me and I braced my hands on my knees as I sucked in that precious O2. 

“The trail went cold. Though it’s headed north . . . and it has the scepter.” 

He approached you gently and crouched in front of you. “I’ll not let him harm you, my lady.” He said stoically. 

You glanced from him to me and back again but you nodded. You took the hand that he held out for you and he pulled you to his chest in a bone crushing hug. I tried not to let my jealousy show because I wasn’t an idiot. I’d messed up. I’d be the first to admit it and I wasn’t going to let my mistakes cost you anything else. I wasn’t sure you could survive another death sentence. 

I knew I couldn’t watch you go through it again. 

“I don’t understand.” Dr. Cho spoke up. “Why is he so interested in Caroline?” 

All eyes turned to look at you again but it was Barton who spoke. “It’s cuz of the staff, right?” He glanced around. No said anything to contradict him so he turned back to Cho. “A couple years back, Loki, Thor’s brother, came into town. He used the staff to take over our minds.” He gestured between the two of you. 

“Just the two of you?” Helen asked, glancing at me. 

I nodded shortly. 

She nodded slowly as she turned that information over in her mind. 

You shook your head and interrupted. “He’ll be back. Whether or not he wants to kill me too and why is still up for debate. I think we should be focused on the real question here though. Why is he here? What’s his purpose?” 

All eyes turned to me and I sighed. “ULTRON was supposed to be the Ultimate Legionnaire Task Receiving Online Network. He was supposed to be the JARVIS of the Legion. The idea was . . . is . . . has been for the past two years to get a suit of armor around the world.” I sighed and bent my head. “I’ve been working on it on and off since Killian.” My eyes drifted towards yours. “This isn’t something I want to do forever.” I glanced around the room. “This isn’t something any of us can do forever.” 

“The Avengers are supposed to be different than SHIELD.” Steve growled stepping closer. “ 

I squared up. “We are. SHIELD thought they were immortal and untouchable. I’m already looking past that.” 

Steve shook his head at me disapprovingly. 

“We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day. But there’s more to it than that. There are threats that we aren’t prepared for. You remember New York? You remember that? An entire damn Alien Army came pouring through a wormhole and we didn’t have what it took to stop it. It was only thanks to the scepter that we were able to close the damn thing at all.” I shook my head vehemently. “We need more boots on the ground. We always have. I’m not going to apologize for trying to find an answer to that problem.” 

“I don’t think we’re arguing that all of us would like to retire someday.” Banner started, placatingly. “I think what we’re finding fault with right now is how you went about it.” 

The rest of the group nodded though you kept your eyes firmly on me. I couldn’t bring myself to check what you were thinking. 

“You tampered with things you have no knowledge of.” Thor said. 

“You put everyone in danger.” Natasha agreed. 

“You painted a target on Caroline’s back.” Steve said. 

I rounded on him. “Don’t you dare say that to me.” I muttered angrily, pointing a finger in his face. If JARVIS had still been running, I would have had a gauntlet on my hand by now and I’m not sure I wouldn’t have blasted the man halfway across the lab. 

The tension in the lab skyrocketed and out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone shifting nervously. Thor adjusted his grip on his hammer and started pushing you behind him. 

You huffed an angry breath and stepped between Steve and I. “ULTRON’s calling us out.” You said softly but firmly. “What are we going to do about it?” 

You eyed me firmly, but I could see the weary set of your shoulders and my anger bled away as the guilt crept back in. Just an hour ago, we were laughing and talking and dreaming about the future. Now we were once again waist deep in shit. 

It really made a guy ask the big question. When would we catch a break? 

“The world’s a big place.” Steve said, pacing away. “Let’s start making it smaller.” 

He and the rest of the team slowly filed out of the lab to get to work. Banner opened his mouth a few times as though to say something, but in the end, Natasha put a hand on his arm and he let her lead him away. 

I stood with my eyes closed and my head bent in the middle of the lab. Something rustled and I opened my eyes to see your feet peeking out of the layers of your dress. 

Your hand fell on my shoulder and you bent down to peer into my eyes. “Talk to me.” You ordered gently. 

I let out a long sigh before I straightened and pulled you into my arms. Your arms immediately wound around my back, pulling me flush against you and holding me tight. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn’t seem to stop as I held you tightly to me. “Are you okay?” I asked, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

You nodded slowly. “Just a few scrapes and bruises. I’ve had worse.” You joked. You couldn’t know how deep those words stabbed me. 

“Yeah.” I choked. “Yeah, you have.” 

You pulled away, though you kept your arms around me. “Talk to me, Tony. What’s going on in that genius sized head of yours?” 

I shook my head slowly and leaned it against yours. “You’re the one who has a target painted on their back and you’re asking me how I am?” 

You laughed lightly. “It’s because I know I'll be fine. I’m worry about you, though.” 

I smiled. “You always have.” I murmured. “Maybe it’s time for me to worry about you.” 

You pulled away again, though this time you pulled out of my arms entirely. 

You shook your head. “I’ll be fine.” You repeated with grim determination. 

I nodded stoically because I knew that’s what you wanted to hear, but I couldn’t let the worry or the guilt go altogether. 

You sighed as though you could hear the direction of my thoughts and didn’t like what you were seeing. You gestured towards the wreckage of ULTRON’s body. “What do we need to do?” You asked, shrugging my jacket off your shoulders. 

I sighed in defeat, fighting my instincts to get you as far from all this as possible. 

I handed you a screwdriver and picked up a tablet. “We need to get the processing chip out and see if we can’t use it to track ULTRON down.” 

You smiled gently and placed a hand in mine. “Now, THAT I can do.” 

I squeezed your hand once and then set to work. It was going to be a long night.


	6. The Enemy of your Enemy is Not Your Friend

Tony--------- 

It was early. Too early. Way too early to still be working. I wanted nothing more than to sneak off to bed with you. I had a feeling you wouldn’t be too opposed if I asked. You looked dead on your feet. 

You’d excused yourself an hour ago to change out of your dress and into one of your stealth suits. You’d thrown up your hair and you’d wiped off your make up. I’d sighed when you’d come back because inevitably, the second the suit was touching your skin, your easy going nature fell by the wayside and your sharper instincts took over. It was like watching the part of you I knew and loved slip away. It was even more painful this time knowing that I was the cause of it. 

The rest of the team trailed back into the lab, looking over a tablet. “What’s that?” I asked. 

Thor rolled his eyes and slapped it against my chest before he turned to stand sentinel by your side. I had a feeling that was about to be his permanent place of residence until we got the staff back. Not that I was complaining. The more eyes on you the better as far as I was concerned. Especially with JARVIS out of commission. 

I glanced at the tablet. “Strucker’s dead.” I noted. 

“The Twins.” Steve said shortly. 

“Looks like they did a Banksy with the crime-scene for us.” 

“Yeah. But why send a message when you’ve just given a speech?” Natasha asked. 

You took the tablet out of my hands and reviewed the scene with a critical eye. 

“Strucker knew something that ULTRON wants us to miss.” Steve posited. 

You shook your head slowly. “Banner was right.” You argued. “ULTRON isn’t a tactician. He’s fueled by rage.” 

Thor glanced at you in confusion. “You’re saying Strucker’s death has no meaning?” 

“I’m saying HE doesn’t have meaning for it. This?” You turned the tablet around so everyone could see it again. “This is . . . this is revenge. ULTRON didn’t need Strucker. Why would he? He has access to the internet. To everything we’ve ever had a hand in.” You glanced around at all of us and seemed frustrated that we weren’t picking up your meaning. “If you’re building an army, what’s the first thing you give them?” You asked Steve. 

“A cause.” He replied quickly. 

You shook your head. “A vendetta. You make it personal.” 

Steve’s eyes widened with realization. “You give them a reason to fight for you, not against you.” 

You nodded. 

Everyone’s eyes turned back to the tablet. “So, they’re going after everyone who’s wronged them.” Clint summed up. “What’s that got to do with us? With the Avengers?” 

You shook your head slowly and handed the tablet back to Maria. “It’s something we need to figure out. And fast.” 

“Well the best place to look is always the beginning.” Nat said, turning to the computer to pull up Struckers file. She shook her head. “Too late. Everything we’ve got on Strucker has been erased.” 

“Not everything.” Steve said. 

Steve came back a while later with several cardboard boxes full of files. “One of these days we’re going to have to have a talk about your hoarding tendencies, Cap’.” I said. 

He glared at me. “Be grateful I prefer paper files Tony. We wouldn’t have anywhere to start if I didn’t.” 

You sighed heavily and stepped in between the two of us when I moved to square off with the captain again. “Boys.” 

Steve and I both grumbled but stepped back. We both grabbed one of the boxes and got to work, combing over every inch of Strucker’s life with a fine-toothed comb. 

“Known-associates . . . secret meeting places . . .” I trailed off. 

“These people are all . . . horrible.” Banner said. 

I glanced at his stack and froze. “Wait. I know that I guy.” 

I reached over and took the file out of Banner’s hands. “Yeah. From back in the day. He’s a black arms dealer. Operated off the African coast.” 

Steve shot me a look and I had to forcefully remind myself that we were all on the same team here. “What?” I asked. “Conventions. Meet ups. You meet people. Can’t blame me for that. I never sold him anything.” 

Thor took the file and glanced over the man. “This?” He asked, pointing at Klaue’s back. 

I shrugged. “A tattoo? I don’t know.” 

“No.” Thor pointed at the black ink creeping out of Klaue’s collar. “That’s a tattoo.” He said. “This is a brand.” 

Banner took the photo and rolled over to the computer. “He’s right. It’s a brand in an African dialect. Means ‘thief’. Well, in less friendly terms that is.” 

“What dialect?” Steve asked. 

“Wakandan.” 

Steve and I glanced at one another and then our eyes drifted over to his shield lying in the corner. 

“I don’t follow.” Banner interrupted. “What’s so important about Wakanda?” 

“The strongest metal on Earth comes out of it.” I said gesturing towards the shield. You, Nat and Clint glanced at one another and some secret look passed between the three of you. 

I opened my mouth to ask about it, but Steve cut me off. 

“Where is this guy now?” He demanded. 

I raised my hands in the air. “How should I know? Not like I’m still in the weapons business.” 

He snatched the rest of the file out of my hands and started for the door. “You sure about that?” He called over his shoulder. 

The rest of the team sent me looks with varying degrees of sympathy before they trailed after him. “Soon as we get a hit, it’ll be wheels up.” Nat warned. 

You nodded. 

Nat followed the rest of them out of the room. 

“Don’t let him get to you.” You said gently. “He’s just tense. We all are.” 

I nodded. “Yeah. No. I get it. Big bad Tony Stark. Ruining lives again.” 

You sighed. “Can’t change what they think of you, Tony. Not by hiding behind a wall of guilt anyway. If you want them to forgive you, you’re going to have to earn it.” 

Your words were harsh even if you spoke them with a gentle tone. My head shot up to look at you. 

You smiled. 

“I think you have some work to do.” You said, returning my smile as the fire blazed back into my eyes. 

You turned and followed after the rest of the team. “Damn. I hate to see you leave, but I love watching you go.” I said quietly with a small smirk. 

We crept through the rust bucket Klaue was using as home base, following the sounds of screams and ULTRON. 

“Don’t compare me to Stark!” ULTRON was screaming. “It’s a thing with me! He’s a sickness. A disease. The world needs to be cleansed of him!” 

“Aww. Junior. You’re breaking your old mans heart.” I snarked as I landed in front of him. 

He turned to face me and chuckled. “If I have to.” 

“Nobody has to break anything.” Thor reasoned. 

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.” ULTRON said. 

“He beat me by one second.” I said, turning to look at Thor. 

“Ahhh. You’re funny, Mr. Stark.” Thing one said, stepping towards us. “Are you comfortable? Just like old times?” He asked, gesturing at the missiles lying just to the side. 

“This was never my life.” I sniffed. 

“No. It wasn’t.” ULTRON agreed. “You had other people to do that for you. Tell me, Stark. Did you bring your lovely wife with you?” 

Several heads shot looks in my direction but I ignored them. “I . . .” I started. 

“Oh, wait. I misspoke. She’s not your wife yet. Does she know you planned on proposing to her before Aldrich Killian got to her? Or have you kept that a secret to?” 

Everyone heard the sharp intake of breath over the comms. “Honey . . .” I started. 

“Ah. So, she is here.” ULTRON interrupted. “Good. I was hoping she’d come.” 

I took a step forward. “If you hurt her . . .” 

“Me? Hurt her? She’s going to be my queen.” ULTRON chuckled. 

Before I could take so much as another step, ULTRON opened his palms and blasted Thor and Steve aside like they were nothing. Thing one immediately dashed away. “No!” I screamed, turning to go after him. 

ULTRON didn’t give me a chance. He blasted me through a wall before he came flying after me. The two of us tangled in the air, too evenly matched for either of us to get the upper hand. “You can’t have her!” I yelled. 

“We’ll see.” ULTRON laughed. 

You ------------ 

Tony flew into the air with ULTRON leaving the twins on the ground. “We got company!” Clint yelled, notching his bow and aiming it at the henchmen streaming down the stairs. 

Nat spun to me. “You need to get out of here.” She said. 

“Like hell.” I swore, pulling my rifle from my back and taking up position against a wall. I started picking henchmen off. 

Nat turned and quickly disarmed three men, knocking them to the ground like it was nothing before she was beside me again. “It’s you he’s after, Care. Work with me here.” 

I snuck a peak at her face before I growled and shot two more henchmen. “Fine.” I grit out, swinging my rifle back over my shoulder. I pulled a handgun from my thigh and moved to race back the way I’d come. “Keep him safe!” I called over my shoulder. 

“I’ll do my best.” She grumbled, glancing at Tony and ULTRON still wrestling in the sky. 

“Thor status!” Steve yelled into the comms as I slunk through the bowels of the ship. 

As the sounds of fighting died down, something prickled at my senses. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I was being watched. 

I slowed my pace to a walk and started methodically sweeping for hostiles as I slowly made my way out of the ship. My mind narrowed in on the prickling sensation on the back of my neck and the sounds of the comms slowly died out. 

I turned a corner and suddenly, I was in a white room. 

I stumbled to a stop and glanced around quickly, gun pointed in front of me, finger on the trigger. 

“You . . . you don’t fear anything.” An accented voice echoed around me. 

“Who’s there?” I called out, spinning around. “Show yourself!” 

A single figure dressed in red appeared out of nowhere. She cocked her head to the side as she took me in. “No. That’s not right. It’s not that you don’t fear anything.” She cocked her head as she stepped closer. I tried to pull the trigger of my gun, but my arm shook as my hand was slowly lowered to my side against my will. I stared at the girl desperately. 

The girl ignored my panic as she stepped close enough to reach a hand out to brush my forehead. “There’s nothing left in here to fear . . . is there?” She asked with a strange tone of voice. 

She slid her hand across my forehead as her other hand reached up. She placed her fingers on either side of my head and titled her chin up as her eyes slipped closed. 

I gasped as pain ricocheted through my mind. Images flashed by, too fast to grasp at them but filled with pain. So much pain. 

Tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my face as the pressure in my head started to grow. I let out a primal scream as the building pressure got to be too much. I was certain my head was going to explode. 

Just as I was reaching my breaking point, the girl gasped and threw herself away from me. 

I collapsed to the ground, panting and clutching at my head as though I could tear it from my shoulders. 

“You poor divchyna.” The woman whispered, rising her hand to her mouth in horror. Tears poured down her face as she watched me squirm on the ground. 

She held her hands out in front of her, placatingly as she approached. “It’s okay, divchyna. I can help you. I WILL help you.” 

And just like that she disappeared, leaving me in this strange white room with the burning pain still raging behind my temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooohhhhhhoohohohhoh.
> 
> Bet you didn't see THAT coming.


	7. VERONICA

Tony --------------- 

ULTRON blasted us out of the ship and into the air. We traded blow for blow and I wished I still had JARVIS to help fight. 

By some miracle, I saw an opening and took it, slamming ULTRON down on the ground. He collapsed against a mired ship. “The Vibranium is getting away.” He taunted. 

“But you’re not going anywhere.” I bit back. 

“Of course not. I’m already there.” He laughed at my hesitation. “I’m sure you’ll catch on.” 

“But first? You might need to catch Dr. Banner. Seems someone’s let the beast out of his cage.” 

I swore under my breath and fired the missile, blowing ULTRON to kingdom come before I launched myself into the sky. 

“Guys? Guys? Does anyone have eyes on Banner?” 

No one responded. I swore again. “Alright. Hard way it is.” I tapped into the basic word processing built into the suit and once again cursed my lack of JARVIS. I was, at the moment, only a little better than the average person’s smartphone. “News or footage. Keyword; ‘Hulk’.” I ordered, pulling up the internet. 

“Natasha, I could really use a lullaby.” I said urgently, as footage started popping up on screen. 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Clint groaned. “The whole teams down. Maximoff did a number on them.” 

I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to know. “Caroline?” I asked. 

“Nat sent her out when the fighting started. Must’ve lost her comms somewhere.” 

I let out a sigh of relief and turned my attention back to the most pressing matter at hand. “I’m calling in VERONICA.” 

“You do that. I’ll take care of things here.” Barton grunted. 

I shot towards the city, keeping one eye on the footage and the other eye on VERONICA as the suit shot down to meet me from space. Once Banner had settled down, I’d have to talk to him about upping the reaction time. It took almost two minutes before the suit reached me. 

I sent the cage on up ahead as the suit assembled around me. “Come on, come on, come on.” I urged it to go faster. 

I finally landed just as Hulk busted out of the cage and turned on the cops. 

“Everybody, stand down!” I ordered, squaring up with the beast. 

“Hey! You listening? That little witch is messing with your mind.” And when I got my hands on her she’d wish she hadn’t. But for now . . . “You’re stronger than her. You’re smarter than her. You’re Bruce Banner.” 

Hulk let out a murderous roar and I immediately backtracked. “Right, right, right! Don’t mention puny Banner!” 

He roared again and tossed a car at me. Instinctively I caught it only moments before he crashed through it and tossed me like a paperdoll down the street. 

I pushed to my feet. “Okay.” I muttered. I fired thrusters and slammed into him, grabbing him by the face and shoving him into the ground as I pushed him down the street. He threw his feet up and kicked me off of him. 

I landed on the ground and brought up a blaster, shooting him away as he tried approaching me again. He roared. 

“You didn’t like that, huh? Too bad.” I reared back to fire another shot but he grabbed me by the arm and swung me around, tossing me into the side of a building. 

I landed hard on the pavement below and he jumped on top of me, sinking me lower into the ground. 

“Right in the back? Really?” I snarked. “Dick move.” 

I raised my arm threw a punch behind me, sending Hulk crashing through several street vendor tents. I winced as I pushed to my feet. That was going to leave a mark. 

I went to go after him, but saw the warning lights flashing up on my visor. “VERONICA! Give me a hand!” I ordered, looking at the tree branch impaled in my current one. 

VERONICA launched the spare arm just as Banner pushed to his feet and started racing for me. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry!” 

The hand connected just as Banner reached me. I grabbed his face and threw him back into the ground before I turned my new arm on him. I punched him over and over, not giving him a chance to come up for air. “Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep.” I begged over and over. 

Something seemed to flash in his eyes as the screams of the civilians around us grew louder. I hesitated just a moment, and he glanced around. The flickering red that coated his eyes disappeared entirely and he glanced up at me. 

“Sorry.” I muttered. I punched him once more and he finally, finally went to sleep. 

I glanced around the destruction and winced. “Let’s buy it all.” I said into the computer system. 

Then I bent down and picked Banner up, and shot off into the sky. 

“I got Banner, Barton. You got everyone else?” 

Clint glanced at the jet where Nat, Steve and Thor were all shaking off whatever the witch had done to them. “Yeah. I did, Tony. But we got a problem.” 

“What is it?” I asked. 

Clint glanced at the note left in his hands. “ULTRON got Caroline.” 

My heart felt like it stopped beating. For a moment I swore it did. 

“But she . . .” I tried to argue. 

“They got to her, Tony. I’m sorry.” 

A roar sounded in my ears and it took a minute for my brain to register that it was me and not Banner making the sound. 

A gut wrenching pain shot through me and it took everything I had in me to keep on my course to the jet and not to veer off after ULTRON. It was only after realizing I had no idea where to even LOOK that I managed to calm down enough to make a promise I’m sure Barton felt down to his bones. 

“We’re going to find him, and we’re going to end him.” 

You--------------- 

I didn’t know how long I’d been writhing on the floor in agony. There was nothing to judge the passage of time except my labored breaths and I’d lost track of those somewhere in the middle of my pain filled haze. 

The girl still hadn’t returned. I was grateful for that at least. Whatever she had done had started a chain of events that felt like it was ripping cracks through my mind at an alarming rate. Every now and again flashes of some other life would slip out and I shook as I relieved them. 

There was so much blood. 

So much fire. 

So much PAIN. 

Tears slipped down my face as I cried out for someone to help me. 

Faintly I thought I heard a voice whisper; “It’s alright, divchyna. You’ll be alright.” 

But just as quickly, my mind filled with pain again and I couldn’t think at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony learned from his mistake in the last fic. He and Caroline are safer when they're together. 
> 
> ULTRON just made a big mistake. Tony was regretful before, sure. But he was also intrigued scientifically speaking.
> 
> I think it's safe to say nothing will stop Tony now.
> 
> Meanwhile Caroline is hanging in there. More developing there soon. ;)


	8. A Picture of Domesticity

Tony----------------- 

I sat in the corner of the quinjet with my head in my hands. Distantly, I could hear the sounds of Clint and Hill talking. I hardly paid any attention to them, I was too focused on my own pain. I was somehow reliving my worst nightmare all over again. I didn’t even have the comfort of knowing it was all in my head like the rest of the team did. 

No, Caroline had once again been taken and it was once again my fault. 

It was all too real. 

“We took a hit.” Barton was saying. “We’ll shake it off.” 

“Well, for now, stay in stealth mode and stay away from here. You’re not exactly winning any popularity contests right now. Let me do some damage control.” Hill said. 

“Copy that.” Clint said. 

I pushed to my feet, unable to take sitting around any longer. I paced the length of the jet and back, fiddling with the spare bolts I’d found in my pocket. I needed . . . I needed to sit down and just . . . work everything out. I needed Caroline and JARVIS and I just needed . . . 

“Argh!” I screamed, tossing the bolts as hard as I could against the wall. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled, pushing shakily to his feet. 

“I’m good!” I yelled, shaking my shoulders out and pacing around the jet. 

“That’s clear.” He griped. 

I shot him a look and threw my head back. I ran my fingers through my hair agitatedly. “They got Caroline.” I huffed out. Speaking the words out loud sucked all the rage out of me and I collapsed against a wall. I slid down until I was sitting against the floor and I glanced back at Steve. 

Steve wasn’t the only one looking at me in shock. I guess they hadn’t noticed in their witch induced hazes. 

“They took . . .” Nat trailed off shakily as she tried to push to her feet. 

“Yeah.” I murmured, glancing down at my hands. “He got to her.” 

Barton spun in the pilot chair and looked at us. “We’ll get her back.” He said firmly, glancing first at me and then at Nat. “We’ll get her back.” He repeated. Nat stared at him for a long time before she nodded and slumped back into her chair, still shaking. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball. 

Thor, Steve and Banner all watched her for a long moment before they all slowly followed suit. 

“Where are we headed?” I asked Barton quietly. 

“Any luck? A safe house.” He said. 

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. With any luck, I’d wake up and this whole nightmare would be over. 

The early morning light had been streaming in through the windows for the past hour when Barton finally engaged the landing gears. 

I’d spent the entire night, eyes glazed over, watching the night sky shift into brilliant reds and oranges, but I hadn’t actually SEEN any of it. All I could see, all my mind would let me relieve, was Caroline’s agonized screams when Killian had gotten to her. 

When she’d died. 

Twice. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and wished more than ever I had JARVIS back. The team . . . the team hadn’t been there when Caroline had died. They’d only seen the aftermath. No one knew what it was like to watch her go up in a ball of flames except for JARVIS. And he wasn’t here either. 

“We’re here.” Barton’s voice cut through the millionth reliving of one of my worst moments in life. 

We all stiffly pushed to our feet and followed Barton as he wrapped his arm around Nat and led us down the gangplank. I took in a deep breath of country air as we stumbled towards a cute little house in the middle of nowhere. 

The cool breeze helped clear my head of some of the lingering guilt I felt bogging me down. I need a place to think. To work. To get my hands dirty. 

I needed to plan. 

Barton climbed the steps with a comfort that put me a little on edge. It seemed like he’d done this a thousand times before. What had he called this place? A safe house? 

Barton opened the door. “Honey?” He called. 

The nickname stirred something in my chest, and I glanced up sharply as I took in the decorations that littered the place. 

A woman rounded the corner, eyes drawn in confusion. I did a double take at her rounded stomach and I flinched. Not you. Of course it wasn’t you. 

“Company. Sorry I didn’t call ahead.” Barton was saying. 

She shook her head as she glanced at all of us. 

“This is an agent of some kind.” I said, trying to wrap my head around everything. I felt like I’d just been shot through another loop. 

Barton chuckled. “Guys, this is Laura.” He said, hugging the woman tight. He pressed a kiss to her head and I felt another pang of regret shoot through me. 

Pounding footsteps sounded behind us and I flinched, automatically falling into a battle stance just as two tiny humans burst into view. 

“And these are . . . smaller agents.” I mumbled, eyes widening. 

“Daddy!” The little girl called, jumping into Clint’s arms. 

“Hey sweetheart! Hi buddy!” He wrapped the kids in his embrace. 

The little girl glanced up at him. “Did you bring Aunty Nat and Aunty Caroline?” She asked. 

A dark cloud passed over Clint’s face at the sound of your name, but before he could say anything, Natasha interrupted. 

“Why don’t you hug her and find out?” She asked, smiling for the first time since this whole cursed mission had begun. 

The little girl gasped in excitement and flung herself at Nat. The little boy smiled and glanced around. “Aunt Caroline?” He asked, glancing back up at his father. 

Clint’s lips narrowed and he shook his head slowly. The boy gulped, but put on a brave face before his sister turned back to him. 

I could feel my heartrate pick up and it felt like I wasn’t sucking in enough oxygen as the weight of what I’d lost started settling in. 

Barton was explaining what was going on but I couldn’t bring myself to listen. I took a few shaking steps towards the woman he’d introduced as Laura. 

“Bathroom?” I managed to choke out. 

She looked at me with motherly concern as she gestured down the hall. “Second door on your left.” She said. 

I nodded my thanks and somehow managed to make it to the bathroom before I collapsed. 

I shut the door and locked it before I sank to the cold tiled floor. I leaned against the bathtub and pulled my knees up to my chest, dropping my face into them. My breaths were coming in short bursts and my heart was pounding, but I couldn’t get it to stop. 

You were gone. 

Again. 

And it was all my fault. 

I’d been so anxious to get ULTRON off the ground specifically so we could have a shot at . . . at this! At this life that Barton had managed to find despite what he did for a living. I just wanted to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere no one else would ever hurt you and instead I’d brought destruction to your doorstep. 

When was I ever going to learn? 

The sharp sting of pain somehow pierced through my spiraling thoughts and I glanced down to see long scratch marks already oozing blood where I’d scratched through several layers of skin. 

I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling. 

No. I wasn’t going to spiral. I could do this. I HAD to do this. I needed to snap out of it. I was going to make a plan and I was going to get you back. ULTRON had one this last round, sure. But he was, in the end, just another one of MY creations. I was smarter than him. I WOULD outthink him. 

I repeated the mantra over and over in my head as my heartrate slowed back to a regular rhythm and my breathing evened out. 

I was going to save you. We could still have the white picket fence dream. 

I just needed to pick myself up and get to work. 

Lucky for us, that was what I did best. 

You----------------- 

I stared up at the white ceiling unseeingly. The pain had begun to fade to a dull ache some time ago and all that was left now were . . . flashes. Flashes of things I could almost grasp but were somehow still just out of reach. 

I couldn’t make sense of the things that I was seeing. But it wasn’t what was flashing through my mind that shook me to my core. It was the accompanying sense of emotion. The burning fear. The fiery hate. The yearning desire . . . 

Most deeply of all . . . a profound sense of . . . love. 

I flinched as another wave of pain flashed through my mind. More images assaulted my mind and I thought I saw Tony’s face appear. 

Tony. I wondered where he was. I hoped he was okay. For some reason, I knew my disappearance was going to eat at him more than anyone else. 

“Divchyna.” A voice called, interrupting my thoughts. My eyes drifted over to the woman in red, but I made no effort to pick myself up off the floor. 

The woman raced towards me and fell to her knees. Her eyes were frantic as she brushed my hair out of my face and prodded at my temples. “Divchyna . . . Caroline.” 

The name sparked something in me, and I glanced up at her. Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched at my shoulders and pulled me into her lap. 

“Caroline . . . I am so sorry.” She murmured. “I’m sorry I didn’t see him for what he was. I’m sorry I have to do this to you now. Please, please forgive me.” She murmured, running her hands lightly over my temple. 

I licked my lips and tried to question her. “Wh . . . what’s wrong?” I asked wearily. “What are you going to do to me?” 

She shook her head and cupped my face in her hands. “I’m so sorry, divchyna. But the world them and they need you. I need you to REMEMBER.” 

Her hands glowed red on the sides of my face and I felt power shoot through my head. 

The red power flowed through her hands and into the cracks I’d felt forming in my head. The power danced on the edges of the cracks and then, without warning, yanked them apart, shattering my mind the process. 

My mouth fell open in a piercing scream as I was ripped apart. 

Thousands of miles away, Tony clutched at his heart as an all too familiar scream echoed around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda knows what ULTRON is really up to now. 
> 
> So . . . that's good.


	9. Bitter Relations

Tony------------ 

I clutched at my heart as a scream echoed around me. It was a scream I’d never forget. One that had haunted my nightmares for the past two years. “Caroline.” I breathed. 

I didn’t know how I knew, but somehow I knew. 

You were out there and you were in pain. 

I closed my eyes and willed my heartrate to stay steady as the screams slowly echoed away. 

For now, I just needed to trust that you’d keep yourself alive until I could find you. That’s all you had to do. If you could keep yourself alive, I could fix anything else. 

But first, I needed to find you. 

I splashed water on my face and nodded at my reflection in the mirror. I could be Tony Stark after I found you again, but right now, the world needed Iron Man. 

“Let’s do this.” I murmured. 

I opened the bathroom door and walked back down the hallway I’d come up. Maybe I’d take a look at the suit . . . I could start a few tracking programs on the quinjet, see if I couldn’t pinpoint your location . . . 

Barton stopped me in the kitchen. “Hey man.” He said, glancing over me and seeing more than I wanted him to. “Hate to ask you this, but do you mind chopping some firewood out back? The stash is getting kind of low and if we’re going to feed everyone, we will need a little more. Steve’s already out there.” 

I nodded slowly. “Uh. Yeah. Sure. No problem.” 

Clint stared at me for another long moment before he turned towards the stairs. 

I took a step towards the backdoor before he turned back to me. “We’ll get her back. Caroline, I mean.” 

I glanced at him and nodded. “Yeah. I know.” 

He nodded once and then headed back up the stairs. 

I walked out the door, headed for Steve. 

“You’re on firewood duty too, huh?” I asked, finding another axe wedged into a stump nearby. I ripped it out and watched Steve slam his axe into a log, splitting it cleanly in two. 

“I guess so.” He said simply. 

I followed his lead as I planted a log on the chopping block and swung my axe down. My log was sliced in two and I smiled. Huh. Not too hard. Just basic physics. 

We chopped wood in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up again. “Where’s the rest of the team?” 

Steve glanced at me and shook his head. “I think Natasha and Banner are upstairs getting cleaned up. Thor left. Said he needed to find answers to something.” 

I chopped another log in two. “He didn’t say where he was going?” 

Steve glanced over at the house were Barton was showing his kid how to fix one of the rails for the deck. “Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.” He said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

I tensed. “If this is about Caroline . . .” 

Steve scoffed. “How about ULTRON.” He said. 

“We still hashing that out?” I asked, taking my anger out on another log. “I apologized.” 

“But did you mean it?” He shot back quickly. 

I slammed my axe into the log and glanced at him. “There something else going on here, Rogers?” I asked, crossing my arms. “I admit I messed up. That’s on me. But I did it for the right reasons. All I want is for Caroline to be safe.” 

“At the cost of everyone else, right?” Steve asked. We stood off against each other for a long minute before he adopted the disappointed Captain face. “Two wrongs don’t make a right, Tony.” 

“Yeah? Where’d you learn that? Before or after you jumped into the ice?” 

Steve gripped a log and ripped it in two with his bare hands. I stared at the splintered wood in silence but didn’t let the soldier see my shock. 

“We’ve all lost people, Stark.” Steve said. “The difference is the rest of us don’t let it affect us. You want us to trust that you have our back? You gotta trust us enough to tell us what you’re doing behind it.” 

The two of us glared at each other for a long minute, neither one of us willing to back down. And yeah. I got what he was saying. 

I just didn’t agree with it. 

The soldier out of time didn’t have a place in this world without a war. I don’t think he ever had. He couldn’t see the bigger picture. That there was more out there than all this. I had messed up, but I stood by the idea of what ULTRON was supposed to be. 

More than anything else I just wanted to retire. Find a way to have what Barton had found. 

I couldn’t do that if we were getting called out to deal with all the threats the rest of the world couldn’t handle. 

“Mr. Stark?” A voice called out behind us. 

I turned to see Laura standing there with an uncomfortable look on her face. “Sorry to bother you, but Clint said you wouldn’t mind. Our tractor isn’t starting . . .” 

I interrupted. “Yeah. I’ll take a look. No problem.” I turned to follow her to the shed but paused to throw one more thing over my shoulder at Steve. “Having someone's back means supporting them even when they mess up. I guess the real question here is whether or not you have mine.” 

Laura shot me a look as she led me to the shed, but she didn’t comment on the fight she’d heart which I appreciated. 

She gestured towards the shed as we got close. “It’s right in there. Thank you.” 

“Not a problem.” I said, shooting her a smile as she turned back towards the house. 

I stepped into the ramshackle shed and smiled faintly as memories of our time in Rose Hill flooded my mind. 

I wondered how the kid was doing. Maybe after all this was over, we’d go pay him another visit. 

“Hello, Deere.” I said, approaching the old tractor. “Tell me what ails you.” I picked at the engine, checking the oil. 

“Do me a favor.” A voice called out and the smile slipped from my lips as Fury stepped into view. “Try NOT to bring it to life.” 

I squared my shoulders and turned to face your old boss. I shoulda known. 

“Mara Hill call you?” I asked. 

He didn’t respond. 

I nodded slowly. “Was she ever not working for you?” I grumped, crossing my arms. “I really am employing the entirety of SHIELD. Aren’t I?” 

Fury, in typical Fury fashion brushed right over me. “Artificial Intelligence.” He said. “You never even hesitated.” 

I shook my head. “Look. It’s been a really long day and I’m NOT getting into this again. If you wanna stay and chat, you can chat about what we are going to do to get . . .” 

“To get Caroline back. I know.” 

I scoffed. “Of course you know.” 

Fury shook his head. “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re going to shut him down.” 

I felt my rebellious streak flare up. “You’re not the director of me.” I said simply. Angrily. 

“I’m not the director of anybody.” Fury agreed. “Doesn’t mean this is a threat you should ignore.” 

I laughed, bitterly. “You think I’m ignoring it?” I spun around and paced away from him and back. “You really think I haven’t been turning it over and over in my mind since he first woke up?” I got in Fury’s face. “He took Caroline, Nick. I’m very much aware of the problem.” 

Fury sat silently on a hay bale as he listened to me rant. His eye screwed up as he watched me lose it, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

“Every time I take one step forward, I take two more back. I just want to take her and run far away from all of this, but how can I? Huh? Riddle me that one! We’re the Avengers. Or we were, anyway. The team doesn’t seem to want to fly that banner so much right now.” I shook my head and crossed my arms. “ULTRON was supposed to be it. He was supposed to be the endgame. We were supposed to be able to retire.” 

“’We’ as in you and Caroline.” Fury surmised. 

I glanced at him and nodded shortly. 

Fury sighed and took his hat off. He ran a finger over his shaved head before he glanced at me again. “You ever stop to consider if that’s what Caroline wants?” He asked. 

I froze because . . . no. I hadn’t. 

Fury seemed to notice this on my face. “She’s a good agent, Stark.” He started. “One of the best. It’s why I had Clint recruit her. She came to us almost the same time as Romanov. Those three were unstoppable. But skills like that?” He shook his head. “They don’t come easy. Normally they come at the cost of something else.” 

“Like what?” I asked. 

Fury glanced at me and sighed. “Like the cost of having what it is you’re wanting.” 

I glanced at the ground as I turned his words over in my head. 

“Caroline is good at what she does, Stark. I'm not sure she’d be ready to give it up. Even for you.” 

His words cut deeper than I think he realized, but they didn’t completely destroy my hope. You’d been different since Killian. More . . . relaxed in some ways. You’d gone back to Avenging because it was all you’d known, but there were times when something else would shine through. Like maybe, you weren’t satisfied with that life anymore. 

I could have been reading the signals wrong but despite what Fury thought, I knew you. Better than he did I was willing to bet. And I didn’t think I’d been reading you wrong. 

You wanted this nearly as much as I did, even if you hadn’t realized it yet. 

I shook my head slowly and Fury sighed. 

“Well, maybe I’m wrong. Doesn’t matter right now though, does it? Right now, we’ve got a AI capable of ending worlds out there and not a lot of time to stop him.” 

I glanced up at him. “You getting in on this, then?” I asked. 

“Why do you think I came all this way?” 

“Oh. It wasn’t to throw it all in my face? What a relief.” 

Fury chuckled darkly. “Seems you’ve done enough of that yourself, Stark. Besides, like you said. I’m not the director of you.” 

We looked at each other for a long minute before he nodded. “Alright. Let’s gather the team. We’ve got a threat to deal with.” 

I glanced at the tractor longingly for a few seconds, wishing I could stay here and tinker with it instead of facing the team, but Fury was right. The sooner we came up with a plan, the sooner we could get to you and with your scream still echoing in my ears; the faster, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo??? 
> 
> What're you thinking? Always curious to know!


	10. Return of the Caroline

My eyes flew open and I gasped. A thousand thoughts were flying through my mind and I was having a hard time focusing on just one. I sprang up from the ground and twirled around. Instinctively bracing myself for battle. 

I wasn’t used to feeling so disoriented. 

I didn’t like it. 

“Easy, divchyna.” A voice said to my right. I spun around, arms raised slightly in a defensive move. 

The woman dressed in red stood there, arms held out gently. “You’re safe now.” She said slowly. 

I shook my head and glanced around me. We were still in the white room she had thrown me into hours or maybe days ago. I hadn’t forgotten that it was her who had done that. 

“Where are we?” I demanded, muscles tensing. 

“We are in your mind.” She responded simply. 

“Well get us out.” I ordered. 

She shook her head slowly. “What do you remember?” She asked softly, maintaining her relaxed and innocent posture. 

I glanced at her, my eyes narrowing as I thought back. My head ached as the whirl of thoughts within it all scrambled for purchase. “I . . . we went to find ULTRON.” I said quietly as the chain of events rose to the forefront of my mind. “There was a blackarms dealer . . . a Mr. Klaue. They thought . . . they thought he had a supply of Vibranium.” 

The woman nodded slowly as I pieced my last chronological memories together. “ULTRON was there . . . you . . . YOU.” I growled as I turned a fierce glare at the girl. She winced. 

“After that!” She squealed as I took a step towards her. “After that! What do you remember?” 

I froze in my tracks as something tickled the back of my mind. “You brought me here and played extreme make-over home edition with my brain.” I took another menacing step towards her before my brain finally, FINALLY settled and one distinct thought came surging to the forefront. 

“Tony.” I breathed. 

Everything hit me like a train then. Killian. The explosion. My would be death. Tony coming to find me. Tony taking me home. Tony’s face when I was stuck in the back of my own head with no way to get back to him. 

Tears filled my eyes as I thought back on the past two years. All that time lost. 

All that time, he suffered. 

I could remember it now. The fierce longing in his gaze. The way he’d hold me tight after long missions. 

The way he looked out for me. 

I fell to my knees and sucked in a shuddering breath. “Tony . . .” I cried. 

The girl . . . Miss Maximoff as I now remembered she was called . . . she walked towards me slowly. “It’s okay, divchyna.” She breathed. She collapsed to her feet and held my shoulders, pulling me close to her as she stroked my hair. “You are alright now.” She cooed. 

I couldn’t help the tears that streamed down my face as I cried into the shoulder of this virtual stranger who had saved me from myself. 

“You will be alright.” She said soothingly over and over. “But right now I need you to be the strong woman you are. The world is in danger, Caroline and it needs you.” 

I nodded slowly and took a deep breath. I channeled my inner warrior who sounded an awful lot like Natasha and nodded as I swiped the tears away from my face. “What do I need to do?” 

Tony----------- 

“ULTRON took you folks out of play to by himself some time. My contacts all say he’s building something. With the amount of Vibranium he made off with . . . well . . . I don’t think it’s just one thing.” Fury said. 

“And he also took Caroline.” Nat spoke up. “What does he want with her specifically?” 

“Said he was going to make her his ‘queen’.” Steve pointed out. “What do we know about that?” 

The team glanced at me and I shook my head. “I still think it has something to do with the staff that scrambled her brain a few years ago.” I said. “She must be connected to it still. Some way or another at least.” 

“Loki’s scepter?” Clint asked, gaze narrowing. 

I nodded. 

His jaw ticked and he glanced down at the floor, clenching his fists together. Laura came up behind him and wrapped him in her arms. 

“Do we have a way of tracking her? Maybe finding her . . . we find him.” Steve suggested. 

“Well, I don’t know about Agent Fremont, but ULTRON’s easy to track. He’s everywhere. He’s multiplying faster than a Catholic Rabbit.” Fury said. 

“So we use that to find him.” Steve replied. 

“Doesn’t do much good to find him if we don’t have a plan.” Fury pointed out. 

“He still going after the launch codes?” I asked, picking up a few darts and tossing them at the dart board in the corner. 

“Yes. But he’s not making any headway.” Fury said. 

I shook my head. That didn’t make any sense. “I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare.” I pointed out. “You’re telling me he hasn’t made it that far?” 

Fury shrugged. “I talked to our friends at Nexus about that. They say he’s fixated on the missiles but lucky for us, the codes are constantly being changed.” 

“By who?” I asked. 

Fury glanced at all of us. “Parties unknown.” 

That was surprising. 

“We have an ally?” Nat asked. 

Fury shook his head. “It’s more that ULTRON has another enemy.” 

“Still, would be a good idea to know who’s batting on our side.” I said. “Maybe we should pay Nexus a visit. See what we can’t dig up.” 

Steve glanced at me and nodded. “It’s a good a starting point as any.” He agreed. 

The kitchen was quiet for a moment as we all tried to figure another way out of the corner ULTRON had us pinned in. I was struggling to stay optimistic about this one. And it was still itching at me that I didn’t know what ULTRON wanted with you. 

“No offense, boss.” Nat said. “But I was hoping when I saw you, you’d have a little more for us to work off of.” 

“I do.” Fury said, folding his arms. “I have all of you.” 

Fury glanced around the room at all of us. “Back in the day I had eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else. Nothing happened that didn’t get back to me eventually. But it wasn’t the information or the tech that made SHIELD great. It was the people behind it. The boots on the ground. Now, we don’t have the tech anymore and we don’t have the information we used to, but we still have the same boots on the ground still willing to do what it takes to make a difference. In my book . . . that’s all we really need.” 

Fury stood at attention in the middle of the kitchen. “ULTRON says that the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. Whether or not he admits it, that mission is destroying the world.” He turned to Nat. “I do have one thing left for you, Agent Romanov. Stand up and outwit the platinum bastard. If anyone on God's green earth can do it, it’s the six of you. Seven, once you get Caroline back.” 

He glanced behind him at Steve and gave the soldier a subtle nod. 

Steve stepped further into the kitchen and assumed his Captain America stance. “So, what does he want?” He asked us. 

“Peace in our time.” Clint said, looking up at us. “Isn’t that what he said at the party?” 

“Yeah.” Banner acknowledged. “Yeah, but it’s more than that. At his core, as part of his programming he want’s what all technology is inherently designed to do. He wants to evolve. To become better.” He glanced up at the rest of us. “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” He asked. 

One by one we all shook our heads and a sinking pit opened up in my stomach. “He’s gonna use her to build himself a new body.” I breathed. 

Banner nodded. “That’s the next step. Evolutionary speaking.” He agreed. 

There were several curses around the kitchen. 

“And what’s any of this got to do with Caroline?” Steve asked. 

Clint shrugged. “Some kind of new Adam and Eve repopulate the earth scenario?” He suggested. 

I growled and stepped forward menacingly, my fingers twitching with the need to call a suit. 

He held up his hands in surrender. “Whoa! Whoa! Easy man. Just teasing. Mostly.” 

Nat stood up between the two of us and raised her hands. “You said it had to do with the scepter, right? You think it’s because she’s connected to it? How does that help us?” 

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. “I don’t know. Yet. It’s more of a theory than anything else. ULTRON’s just . . . he’s so focused on this idea of creating life and the idea of intelligence . . .” 

“And the staff has intelligence.” Banner said, as usual quickly picking up on my train of thought. “It’s almost sentient by itself.” 

I pointed at him and nodded. “If she’s connected to the staff, and the staff’s connected to ULTRON . . .” 

“He’s got an emissary for his new plan. Who better to convince the human race that they have a new overlord than someone who’s fought the fight for them?” Steve nodded. 

I tapped my nose. 

“So to sum it up; we need to figure out who’s changing the launch codes and try to get them on our side, find Helen Cho and get her and the cradle to safety, and get Caroline the hell out of there before ULTRON uses her to take over the world . . . or worse. Did I miss anything?” Nat asked sarcastically. 

I shook my head and smiled ruefully. 

She returned my smile. “Well then, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAROLINE'S BACK BABY!!!
> 
> And the team's back together!!!
> 
> Everything's gonna be good and great forever and ever. 
> 
> Lol.


	11. Fighting Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeping item: 
> 
> Do you guys prefer regular once-a-day kind of updates?
> 
> Or is it just as fun to get multiple updates throughout the day?

Wanda nodded at me quickly. "It will be fast.” She warned for the thousandth time. “You will need to be just as fast. He will not let you go easily.” 

I nodded my head and wished that for a second, we weren’t still stuck inside my head. I would feel better if I could check my weapons. Still, though, I nodded. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve done this kind of thing before.” 

She cocked her head and I felt the familiar sensation of her moving around in my mind. “You have, haven’t you?” She asked. 

I shot her a smile. 

She smiled back. “We will get to you as fast as you can, but do what you must to stop ULTRON from getting the cradle until then.” 

I stepped towards her and put a hand on her arm. “You can count on me, lyubyy.” 

Wanda gasped. 

“You were alone before, but you’re not now.” I continued. “Trust me.” 

She stared at me for a long moment and tears started forming in her eyes. “I do.” She whispered. 

“Then go. I’ve got this.” 

She nodded quickly and the red mist surrounded her hands and flashed in her eyes. “Wake!” She yelled, throwing her power at me. 

The white room dissolved in an instant and my eyes popped open. 

Just as Wanda had warned, I found myself in the back of a semitruck. I lowered my eyelids, peeking through them as I shifted the slightest amount to take in my surroundings. ULTRON and two other robots stood around the cradle. ULTRON had a screen pulled out on top of the machine with life signs beginning to develop. We were running out of time. 

I took in a deep breath and froze when ULTRON’s gaze swung to me. 

I let my eyes fall the rest of the way shut and prayed that he didn’t know I was awake yet. 

I heard him stalk towards me. A cold finger brushed the side of my face and it took everything in me not to flinch. “Soon, my dear. This . . . body is almost complete and once it is, you and I will establish our reign of peace over this world. Whatever it takes.” 

I grimaced internally at the passion I heard in his voice but otherwise forced myself to stay motionless on the bench I was lying on. 

I strained my ears, listening for the sound of his footsteps leading away from me, but before I heard those, a loud THUD sounded above us. 

“No . . .” ULTRON trailed off. I risked peeking my eyes open to see him staring at the ceiling of the truck. 

Thuds rolled down the entire length of the truck before something heavy banged into the doors at the back. 

“Leave me ALONE!” ULTRON screamed, aiming his hand and firing a bolt of energy out of them. 

One of the doors to the truck swung open and ULTRON paced towards it. 

I used the distraction to roll off my table and slide under the cradle, looking for the wiring underneath. I had to stop it. I’d promised Wanda I’d stop it. 

The door in front of me swung back around and for a split second, I saw Steve’s face peering into the truck before ULTRON fired another repuslor blast, knocking the other door off its hinges. 

I turned back to the cradle. “Come on, come on.” I murmured, running my hands over the smooth casing. 

“Real change scares you, doesn’t it . . . Captain?” ULTRON taunted as he flew out of the open doors and out of view. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the quinjet swoop into view for a brief second behind us. 

The two other robots in the truck whirred to life and walked forward, standing guard at the open doors. 

I cursed under my breath as I scrambled for any opening into the cradle, but I couldn’t find one. “Dammit!” I slapped my hands on the smooth metal and braced my hands against it, using it’s immovable weight as leverage as I slid out from underneath it. 

I pulled my gun and fired two shots at the ceiling where I could hear ULTRON stomping around. 

I rolled to the side as the two robot guards turned their attention to me and swung around. I managed to dodge the first blast, but the second blast took me by surprise and grazed my ribs before I could avoid it. 

I let out a groan as I rolled back under the cradle, hand moving to cover my wound. 

Shots fired into the cabin from outside and the guards attention swung back around before they could take another step towards me. The fired several shots in return before they abruptly flew out of the cabin. 

I sucked in a painful breath as I pulled myself out from under the cradle and moved to stand above it. “Come on, come on.” I murmured, tapping at the control panel, one handed. My other hand gripped my ribs where blood was already starting to leak down my side. 

The sound of a body rolling behind me had me spinning around, gun already aimed. 

I blinked a few times as a familiar red-head popped into view. 

“I can’t disarm it.” I muttered, holstering my gun and spinning back towards the cradle. Nat moved towards me slowly. 

“Bigger problem right now is getting it away from ULTRON.” She said glancing at me. “You, you?” 

I shot her a look. “Still trying to wipe the red out of your ledger?” I shot back. 

A genuine smile touched her lips. “Caroline.” She breathed. 

“Natalia.” I responded. 

Nat winced as something crackled in her ear and she dug into her suit and pulled out a comm. “Here. Say hi to Clint. He’s been worried.” 

I smiled and quickly took the comm. “Aww. You were worried about me? Must be the fatherly instincts kicking back in.” 

Clint let out a chuckle. “It’s good to have you back kid. Missed a visit to the farm. Kids asked about you.” 

“Yeah? What cover was it this time? Or did you tell them the truth?” I asked. 

“Told them the truth. A beautiful princess was kidnapped by an evil dragon and it was up to Prince Charming to come save you.” Clint said. There was a playful note in his voice, but there was something else there too. 

“Uh-oh.” I murmured as Nat took over at the control panel. “Why do I sense a but?” 

“But . . .” Clint teased. “Don't be too offended if they think that the handsome prince is Steve.” 

I groaned. “Tony’s not going to like that.” I murmured. 

Nat grinned. “Well he can be angry about it later. First thing’s first, we gotta figure out . . .” 

Nat and I both hit the floor with a thud as the cabin blasted upwards unexpectedly. 

“Package is airborne!” Clint called into the comms. 

“Noticed.” I groaned, pushing to my feet. “Definitely noticed.” 

“I have a clean shot.” Clint said. 

“No!” Nat and I shouted in unison. 

I glanced at her as I scrambled towards the cradle, still holding my wounded side. 

“We’re in the truck. Repeat we are still inside.” Nat yelled. 

“What are you . . .” Clint started. 

“Doesn’t matter. Just be prepared to receive package.” 

She glanced at me and started sawing at the straps keeping the cradle to the table in the middle of the cabin. I rushed to the other side and pulled my knife from its sheath and copied her movements. 

“We’ve got enhanced!” Steve’s voice rang out. “It’s the twins!” 

“Don’t engage!” I yelled back. “They’re friendlies.” 

Nat shot me a sharp look that clearly showed how little she trusted that statement. I saw her hand go for her gun and I knew she was wondering if I’d been compromised. 

I shook my head adamantly. “The girl saved my life.” I said softly. I saw the moment it clicked in Nat’s head and she nodded slowly before she turned back to her task. 

I heard Steve grunt and then; “I lost ULTRON! He must be headed your way!” 

“Nat, Caroline! We gotta go.” Clint warned. 

“Got it!” I yelled, severing the last cable. Nat shoved me onto the cradle before she raced to the back of the cabin and stuck a bomb to the inside. She raced back and shoved the cradle as she jumped onto it. 

Together, we fell towards the open doors of the quinjet just as the bomb behind us detonated. 

The breath was knocked out of me and I tumbled off the cradle as it landed hard on the floor. I turned around to look at Nat just as ULTRON reached into the cabin and gripped her by the ankle. “Nat!” I choked, trying to catch my breath. 

“Nat?” Clint demanded, turning around in his seat. 

“Cap’?! You have eyes on Nat?” I demanded, crawling towards the open doors. 

“If you have the package, get it to Stark!” He ordered. 

“Answer the question!” Barton yelled. “Do you have eyes on Nat?!” 

“Go!” Steve ordered again. 

“Shit.” Clint yelled, slamming his hands on the controls before he shut the door and activated the turbo jets. 

I pushed to my feet and raced towards him. “No! We’ve got to go back! We’ve got to get her!” 

Clint turned to me with a hopelessness in his eyes and I knew what the answer was. I slumped into the seat beside him and closed my eyes. A feeling of guilt swept over me. It was ME ULTRON wanted. It should’ve been me. 

Clint glanced me over and saw the blood seeping through my fingers. He sucked in a breath and quickly activated the autopilot before he pulled me out of my chair. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s get that looked at.” 

He pulled me to the back of the jet and sat me in one of the chairs. We both stared at the cradle as he ripped into the first aid kit. 

He knelt in front of me and started prying my half burnt suit away from the wound. “We’ll get her back, Care. We got you back didn’t we?” 

I smiled weakly. “You had help.” I murmured. “Wanda brought me back.” 

Clint glanced up at me sharply, noticing my choice of words and gripped my hand in his. “Care?” He asked. 

I smiled at him again and cradled his face in my hand. “Hey birdbrain.” I whispered. 

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders for just a brief moment. 

He’d lost Nat, but he’d gotten me back. 

I had similar feelings about it. 

The two of us were too far away to hear Wanda and Steve’s conversation from Steve’s comms. 

“The cradle. Did you get it?” Wanda asked. 

“Stark will take care of it.” Steve said firmly. 

There was a brief pause before Wanda spoke again. “No. He won’t.” She glanced at Steve with horror on her face. “He will do everything in his power to make it right.” She said. 

A blank mask slipped over Steve’s face as he turned away from the twins. “Stark? Stark, come in.” 

There was a crackle of static, but nothing else. 

“Caroline? Clint? Come in.” 

Another crackle of static. 

“ULTRON can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets it?” Wanda asked pointedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> So. Good news is: Caroline's back for real now. No more white room for her.
> 
> Bad news is: ULTRON tried to get her and got Nat instead. He's not gonna be happy about that little mix up.
> 
> Worse news: Tony's about to be the smartest dumbass the world's ever seen . . . again.
> 
> Interesting news: I feel like we got the BRIEFEST little moment between ULTRON and Caroline that explained a little more about the whole "queen" thing. And by brief I mean, blink and you miss it, brief. And then is somewhat there between the lines at the end.
> 
> Basically, ULTRON is, at his core, Tony. Or rather a more obsessive, more . . . willing to do whatever it takes to do what he believes in and damn the consequences version of Tony. And since Tony's already a liiiiittle bit like that, that's saying something.
> 
> The point I'm trying to make here though is that ULTRON and Tony are a lot alike.
> 
> And if there's one thing we know for a FACT it's that Tony is absolutely, head-over-heels, cuckoo bananas for Caroline. Just so happens, some of that's transferred over. 
> 
> Now isn't that interesting.


	12. Vision's of the Future

Clint set the quinjet down in the hanger and the doors opened up. I pushed out of my seat and headed for the cradle, but he grabbed my arm. “I don’t think so.” He said, holding me back. 

I rolled my eyes. “Come on, Clint. I’m fine.” 

He shook his head adamantly. “I already lost one partner today. I’m not losing another. A wound like that? You’re going to the medbay first.” 

I stared at him for a moment, testing his resolve, but I could see the anxiety in his eyes as they glanced at his patch job and back up at me. I could also see the lingering fear as the two of us pondered the condition that Nat must be in right now. 

I couldn’t help myself as I nodded slowly. “Alright, birdbrain. For you I will. He nodded at me and released his grip. “Don’t let them start without me!” I called walking away. 

I walked down the ramp and stared in the direction of Tony’s labs. It had been two years since we’d been properly reunited and I was anxious to hold him in my arms. A quick glance at the blood still staining my fingers convinced me. 

We’d been apart for two years. Another few minutes wouldn’t hurt. 

I moved towards the medbay. 

Tony------------- 

Clint rolled the cradle into the lab. “How’d it go?” I asked, taking in the tense set of his shoulders. 

“ULTRON got Nat.” He said tersely. 

I swallowed hard. Though his anger wasn’t directed at me, well, directly, it was still rolling off him in waves. Just another reminder of how much I’d messed up. 

“What do you mean; ‘he took Nat’?” Banner asked behind me. I tensed at the brewing anger I heard underneath that one sentence and made a mental note to get JARVIS’ backup up and running as quickly as possible in case we had another code VERONICA anytime soon. 

“Just what I said. He took her.” Clint said. 

“We’ll get her back.” I was quick to jump in with this promise. “And hey, she’s alive. Otherwise, ULTRON would be rubbing our faces in it.” 

Banner nodded once and Clint glanced at me as finished pushing the cradle into position. 

“We couldn’t get it open.” He said, gesturing at the machine. 

Banner nodded. “It doesn’t matter. We’re going to have to access the program to start breaking it down from within anyway.” 

I grunted in acknowledgement as I worked the math on my other idea instead. I glanced at the two men in the room and realized I’d need to thin the crowd. 

I turned to Clint. “Any chance Natasha might leave you a message off the internet? You know, old school spy stuff?” 

He met my gaze and I saw something spark there. “There’s some nets I can cast. Yeah.” He said. 

“Might be a good idea.” I said nonchalantly. 

He nodded and headed for the stairs. “Yeah. I’ll find her.” He murmured. 

I watched him go with a blank look on my face. Technically I knew I was lying again, which was what had gotten me into trouble in the first place. But I was almost positive I knew what I’d done wrong the first time. I could fix it. I just needed a chance. 

“I can work on tissue degeneration.” Bruce started behind me. “You can work on frying whatever operational system Cho implanted.” 

“Yeah . . . about that . . .” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. 

Bruce glanced up at me sharply and did a double-take. 

“No.” He said horrified. 

I took a step towards him. “You have to trust me.” 

He scoffed. “Kinda don’t.” 

“No hear me out. Listen. You know how I went to Nexus?” 

I waited for him to nod. 

“Yeah. Our ‘Ally’ or ‘Co-Enemy’ if you will . . . Yeah. I found him.” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flicked it. JARVIS’ neural network popped up behind me and I risked a proud smile. 

“Hello, Dr. Banner.” JARVIS murmured. 

“Wha . . .” Banner started. 

I rushed in to explain. “ULTRON didn’t go after JARVIS because he was angry. ULTRON went after JARVIS because he was afraid of what JARVIS could do. So JARVIS went underground. He scattered. Dropped his memory. But didn’t drop his protocols.” I shook my head like a proud parent. “JARVIS didn’t even know he was in there until I pieced him back together.” 

Banner scoffed and shook his head, tension already building in the room. “So. Let me get this straight. You want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing.” He grit out, gesturing angrily at the half-finished android in the cradle. 

I shook my head, desperately trying to stray him to my point of view. “No. Of course not. I want to help you put JARVIS in this thing.” I smiled but the smile fell off my face quickly when Banner kept shaking his head. 

“Come on, Bruce.” I urged. “ULTRON was a mistake. I think I’ve acknowledged that. He didn’t see the bigger picture. JARVIS does. Why else, when he didn’t have anything left, would he still have fought against ULTRON, huh? We’re out of our depths here, Bruce. If ever there was a time to fight fire with fire . . . this would be it.” 

“And you just . . . assume . . . that JARVIS’ operational matrix can beat ULTRON’s?” Bruce asked sarcastically. 

“JARVIS HAS been beating ULTRON. I think you missed the earlier point. JARVIS is the one who’s been changing the nuclear codes, keeping ahead of ULTRON.” 

“No, no. I got that.” 

“Then what’s the issue? This is our opportunity to do it all over. We can create the ideal version of ULTRON. The protector he was meant to be without the homicidal glitches that he thinks make up his winning personality. The goal here is what it always was, Bruce. Someone who can protect the world when we can’t.” 

“I believe it’s worth a go.” JARVIS chimed in from the background. 

I smiled and pointed at his hologram. 

Bruce shook his head and threw up his hands. “I’m caught in a loop!” He declared, stepping away from the cradle. “I’m caught in a damn time loop! This is where it all went wrong before!” 

“I know.” I soothed, stepping towards him. “I know. Okay? And I know what everyone’s gonna say. They’re already saying it. But it’s different this time. We’re in control here. And JARVIS is the answer. I know it.” 

Bruce glanced at the cradle and I could tell my genuine confidence was getting to him because in the end, this time? I was right. We couldn’t take down ULTRON on our own. He was too damn powerful. 

We needed a champion. 

Banner let out a weary sigh and I knew I had him. 

“What do we gotta do?” He asked, glancing at the floor. 

I slapped him on the back. “That’s my man. Alright. Just like we did before. Same set up.” 

Banner nodded slowly but got to work, pulling up all the scans and previous attempts while I got to work hauling a huge mess of cables to the cradles external docks as I began hacking into the operating matrix inside. 

I turned to my computers and started typing. I wasn’t stupid enough to think that we had all the time in the world. Clint was bound to get a hit off Natasha sooner rather than later. The red-headed spy was too good not to find a way to send him a message and we needed this done before anyone else showed up to stop us. I had a feeling the rest of the team wouldn’t be so easily swayed. 

“This framework is NOT compatible.” I huffed in frustration as I started sorting through it. 

“The genetic coding tower is at 97%.” Banner said, glancing at me. “You have GOT to upload that schematic in the next three minutes. I don’t know what’s going to come out of this thing otherwise.” 

“I got it. I got it.” I murmured, concentrating on the coding. 

“I’m only going to say this once.” A too familiar voice sounded in the doorway. 

“How about ‘nonce’.” I sassed as I glanced up to see Steve and the twins standing in the doorway. That was surprising enough but even more so was you, standing between the twins. A white bandage was wrapped around your stomach, peeking through a hole in your suit. Once of your hands was pressed against it like it was still causing you pain. Each of the Maximoffs held one of your elbows as you stared up at me, something an awful lot like betrayal burning in your eyes. 

“Honey.” I breathed, temporarily freezing my fingers against the keyboard. 

“Shut it down!” Steve ordered, breaking our connection. 

I spun away from the keyboard to check a few things on the datapad behind me. 

“Tony you don’t know what you’re doing.” You whispered. 

My back was to you, and I pressed my eyes shut as your voice washed over me. You were here. You were okay. But we were on the opposite side of this thing and I couldn’t stop. 

“Oh and you do?” Banner’s voice answered for me. “She’s not in your head?” His voice was bitter as he gestured at the girl. 

“I know you’re angry.” Thing Two said, stepping around you. 

“Oh. We’re way past that.” Banner shot back. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” 

“Banner.” You said harshly, stepping in front of Thing Two as you blocked her from view. 

Steve stepped forward too. “Banner . . . after everything that’s happened . . .” He started. 

I spun around. “It’s NOTHING compared to what’s GOING to happen. Don’t you get that?” I shouted. 

“You don’t know what’s in there!” 

“This isn’t a game!” 

“Tony please!” 

“Don’t get me started!” 

Everyone burst into arguments as we all moved to the cradle. I couldn’t take my eyes off you as I struggled to see if it was you or Thing Two’s influence over you. We’d never been on opposite sides like this before and I was desperate to sway you to mine. 

Before I could say anything to argue my point, you glanced at Thing One and nodded. In the next second, a flash of silver shot through the lab and suddenly, all the machines were unplugged. 

Angry beeping filled the room as he came to a stop in front of the cradle. “No, no. Go on. You were saying?” He said cockily. 

A gunshot echoed through the room and the next second, the kid fell through the glass floor. 

“No!” You shouted. 

“Pietro!” Called Thing Two. 

I wanted to pull you close and explain everything, but we didn’t have that kind of time. “No, no, no.” I murmured glancing at the screens which were throwing up ‘power level critical’ warnings. “I’m rerouting the upload.” I called to Banner. 

Steve tossed his shield, barely missing my head and I twitched my fingers. The gauntlet came out of nowhere and I wasted no time shooting Steve back. He was NOT going to get in the way of this. 

The rest of the armor slammed into place as Steve jumped to his feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw you glance at Wanda who Bruce had a in headlock before you jumped down the hole Thing One had just fallen through. 

I didn’t have any more time to watch you before Steve came charging towards me. I met him in the middle and the force of our strike shot the both of us backwards. I crashed through a glass panel and groaned as I slammed against my back. 

I pushed to my feet just as Thor broke into the lab from out of nowhere and raised his hammer to the sky. Lightning sparked across the ceiling. 

“Wait!” Banner screamed. 

Thor let out a fierce roar and slammed the hammer against the cradle. The entire team watched with mixed emotions as the god poured every ounce of divine mojo into the machine. 

Then, as though he was waiting for some unseen signal, he dropped the thunderbolt and lightning routine and stepped back. 

A dead silence filled the lab for a second as all eyes turned to the cradle. Then, the light coming from within swelled and something quite literally exploded out of it. 

I dove behind a wall as shards of machinery and glass shot out like shrapnel. From the corner of my eye, I saw a silver flash shoot around and the next thing I knew, you, Thing One and Thing Two were all standing behind the wall beside me. 

The four of us turned the corner carefully to see a humanoid figure crouched on top of the destroyed remains of the Dr. Cho’s prized invention. 

The man . . . creature . . . stood slowly, his red and silver skin sparkling in the dim lights of the lab. He . . . it . . . glanced around the lab, taking everything in. 

I couldn’t help but notice as you and Steve fell into similar defensive positions at almost the same time. 

“You can’t let it . . .” Thing Two started. 

“I know.” You whispered back. 

I turned to tell you to trust me when the creature suddenly sprang forward, attacking Thor. 

Thor managed to kick it off him, flinging the creature across the room towards the wide windows. You and Steve reacted in an instant, racing after Thor. 

The rest of us followed more slowly. 

Thor held up a hand as you and Steve approached and the lab once again fell into silence. 

The creature turned around slowly and a strange sort of . . . suit appeared on his body. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

I gasped at the familiar sound of his voice. 

“That was . . .odd.” He paused for a moment before he turned to Thor. “Thank you.” He murmured. He stared at the god for another long moment and then a cape formed out of thin air, matching Thors and flowing behind the creature. 

“JARVIS?” I asked, taking another step forward. I stopped just behind you, putting a hand on the small of your back and urged you to stand down. 

“I am not JARVIS . . . I am not ULTRON either . . . I AM . . .” He trailed off. 

Thing Two shook her head as she approached the Not JARVIS. “I looked in your head.” She murmured. “I saw annihilation.” 

Not JARVIS smiled. “Look again.” He said. 

Clint scoffed. “Yeah. Her approval means jack to me.” He murmured. 

You’d been eyeing the Not JARVIS but at this, you stepped forward. “And what about mine?” You asked suddenly. You glanced around the room. “Does my opinion mean anything to you?” 

One by one the heads in the room nodded. Steve looked at you for a long time. “You’ve always seen what others can’t.” He said. “That’s good enough for me.” 

You nodded slowly and stepped towards the creature, grabbing something off a table as you walked. “You know who I am.” You said quietly as you walked towards him. 

Not JARVIS nodded slowly. “You’ve been in here.” He said, pointing to the gem on his head. 

You nodded slowly. “There’s goodness in you.” You murmured, glancing up at his face. “I’ve felt it before.” 

Not JARVIS nodded slowly. 

You took a step back and handed him the thing you’d carried with you. “Then fight with us.” You said. 

Every eye in the room volleyed back and forth between the two of you as Thor’s hammer passed from your hands to Not JARVIS’ hands. 

He nodded slowly and handed the hammer to Thor. “I will do what I can.” He vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?????!!!!


	13. I've Missed You

Tony------------------ 

Every mouth in the room except for Thing One and Thing Two were lying on the ground. You turned to all of us and quirked an eyebrow before walking out of the room. 

Thor took his hammer from Not JARVIS and nodded. “Right.” He said, following you out of the room. He paused long enough to pat me on the shoulder. “Well done.” He said. 

Then he was gone too. Not JARVIS following after him. 

The rest of us stared out after the three of you with looks of shock. 

“What the hell?” Clint summed up nicely. 

I nodded. “Yup. Uh. Yeah. Took the words right out of my mouth.” I mumbled distractedly. “I’m just gonna . . .” I gestured after you before I turned and sped-walked out of the lab, trailing after you. 

I rounded the corner and saw you and Thor talking in the hallway, heads bent together. 

“Caroline!” I called. 

The two of you glanced at me before you turned back to Thor and nodded seriously. He shot me one last smile before he threw a beefy arm around Not JARVIS and led him away. 

I shook my head as I raced towards you. My heart was pounding and I didn’t know what to say so I did the first thing that I thought to do and I threw my arms around you, pulling you tightly to my chest. 

“You’re okay. Oh, you’re okay.” I breathed into your hair, pulling you close. Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered the pain I’d felt when Barton had told me ULTRON had gotten to you. 

Then I remembered the screams I could have sworn I heard at Barton’s house and I pulled away to glance you sharply up and down. “You are okay, right? Cuz I was at Barton’s and I know it makes me sound a little cuckoo. Okay? I know. But I could have sworn I heard you screaming and I just KNEW that something was going on and I couldn’t get to you and I had no way of knowing if you were okay or not and I’ve just been . . . I’ve been so worried. You are okay, right? No side effects? Nothing like last time?” I rambled. 

You laughed lightly as you stared at my chest. “You went to Barton’s house, huh? I guess that means you met Laura and the kids. That’s a relief. That secret was getting a little hard to keep. And yes, Tony. I’m fine. It’s not like last time, with Killian. Wanda fixed that, by the way. So . . . you should really start thinking up ways to repay her and her brother because we owe them.” 

“Thank . . . Thor? Thank Odin? I don’t even know what to say here, Honey. Just . . . I’m so glad you’re okay. We got separated again and I thought . . .” I trailed off as your words washed over me and I pulled back sharply, leaving the comfort of your arms entirely as I threw myself against a wall. 

“Like last time?” I murmured, something painfully similar to hope blooming in my chest. 

“Hmm?” You asked cocking your head as you stared at me. 

“You said; ‘Like last time’. But . . . but you don’t remember what happened last time.” 

Your expression cleared and you laughed. Your carefree laugh. One that I hadn’t heard in two years. “Yeah, I did say that.” You agreed as you took a step closer to me and wrapped your arms around my waist. You glanced up at me with an amused expression and clearer eyes than I’d seen in too long. “And what I meant by that was; ‘it’s not like last time when I blew up, somehow survived and somehow lost my memories in the process’. I’m here, Tony. I’m back.” 

“Shit, shit, shit.” I murmured, reaching down to pry your arms off me, fighting the desire to keep them wrapped around me for the rest of eternity. “The witch is in my head, isn’t she? Dammit! She got to me!” 

You pulled me tighter and sighed quietly before you pressed forward and sealed your lips over mind. Just like that I stopped fighting your hold and instead stretched my arms around yours, pulling you flush against my chest. 

In that moment, I didn’t care what the witch was doing. I just didn’t want it to stop. 

I tilted your head back and deepened the kiss, swallowing your moans. 

You were the first to break away, breathing heavy. 

I grumble and tried to pull you back. I would have stayed in that moment forever. 

“The witch isn’t messing with your head Tony.” You panted. “Didn’t that feel real enough for you?” 

I couldn’t help the tears that sprang to my eyes as I reached out and pulled you close to my chest once again. I felt your arms wrap around me as we held each other tightly for a long moment. 

“I’ve missed you so damn much.” I laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“I think I missed you just as much, Tony.” You chuckled, reached up to wipe tears away from your face. 

“You only think, huh?” I teased, glancing down at you. 

You shook your head playfully. “I know I haven’t exactly been myself these past few years but I’ve been here.” You sighed. “It’s hard to explain but it’s like I was locked up in my own head. Everything the real me was thinking . . . it’s like I was experiencing it through a dozen different filters. I missed you Tony. I just didn’t know I was missing you . . . not in so many words.” 

I nodded against your head. “I think I get it, Honey.” I murmured. “But for the record, I think that means that quantifiably, I did, in fact, miss you more.” 

You let out that laugh again and I tilted your chin up to claim you in another bruising kiss. 

This time, I’m the first to break away. 

I lean my forehead against yours as I hold you tightly to me. 

“Two years ago . . . you remember what you said to me?” I ask. 

You nod slowly as you bite your lip. “I said that we were better together.” 

I chuckle and press my lips to your forehead. “I think I’m finally starting to get it.” 

“Really?” You laugh. “Only now?” 

“Alright, alright. You got me.” I pull away to glance into your eyes. “I got it two years ago when I thought I’d lost you forever.” I brush some of your hair out of your face. “Two years ago I thought you’d died. Twice. It nearly destroyed me. Then, two days ago, I thought ULTRON had you and I was never going to see you again.” I shook my head. “I can’t keep doing that, Honey. I need you to be safe. It’s why I built ULTRON in the first place.” 

You laughed and disentangled yourself from my arms moving to lean against the wall opposite me. You crossed your arms over your chest and gave me a wry smile. “And how’s that working out for you?” You asked. 

I copied your pose and smiled back at you. “It’s been better.” I said acknowledged. 

You smiled and ducked your head. 

I watched you for another moment before I asked the other question that was burning on my mind. “So . . . when . . . uh, when were you going to tell me about that trick of yours?” I asked, gesturing with my thumb towards the lab. 

You glanced in the direction of the lab and then back at me. “What trick?” You asked. 

I couldn’t tell if you were kidding or not. “Oh, come on, Honey! ‘What trick?’.” I scoffed. “The trick with Thor’s hammer? You remember that? Don’t tell me whatever Baba Yaga back there did to you it didn’t stick.” 

You rolled your eyes at my reference. “It’s nothing.” You insisted. 

I scoffed again. “Yeah. And my building a murder bot that’s got a laser focused desire to get to you is nothing too. What the hell was that?” 

You shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. “Got you all to trust the new guy, didn’t it?” 

I laughed. “There were other ways to do THAT.” I argued. 

You smiled and glanced away. “Maybe. But it was the most effective.” You said. 

I shook my head and pushed away from the wall, once again walking up to you. I wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against my chest. My other hand reached up to cup the side of your face. “You’re something else, you know that?” I asked. 

You smirked. “You’ve missed it.” 

“Yes I have.” I admitted, leaning down to kiss you again. 

And I had. 

But if I had it my way, we’d never be separated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short But Sweet. 
> 
> Both would have preferred a longer reunion, but there is the whole "Murder Bot out to kill us and everyone else" time crunch that they're on. 
> 
> Hope that it was everything you guys have been dreaming of!


	14. Loose Ends

Steve came and found us moments later. He looked sheepish as he moved towards Tony and I. We still had our arms wrapped around each other although luckily for the soldier, we were both recovering from our latest make out and weren’t currently lip-locked. Still, the heavy breathing and sweet nothings left little to the imagination as to what we had just been doing. 

Steve looked everywhere but at us as he spoke. “We leave in three.” He said. “Grab what you need.” 

Tony kissed me on the head and immediately trailed off to the lab, though he kept tossing back looks at me. 

Steve finally glanced at me once Tony had turned the corner. “For the record, I’m glad you’re okay.” He said sweetly. 

“Thanks Steve. That means a lot.” I said smiling at him before I turned down the hall towards the armory. 

“Hows your wound?” He asked, falling in step beside me. 

I glanced down at the bandages around my torso that were already peppered with blood leaking through and grimaced. I’d forgotten about it entirely while Tony and I had been together. “It’ll be fine. Dr. Cho didn’t leave her cellular regeneration prototype here. They had to patch me up the old fashioned way. It’s mostly cauterized anyhow.” 

Steve grunted unconvincingly as we walked. Just as we were approaching the armory, he reached out a hand and grabbed my bicep, pulling me to a stop. 

“I don’t like the idea of you going out there.” He said simply. “ULTRON’s fixated on you. What’s to stop him from going after you again?” 

I shook my head and gently removed his fingers. “He’s not going to hurt me, Steve.” I pointed out. “He wants me alive.” 

“Yeah? And we’re just supposed to trust that? We don’t even know what he wants you alive FOR.” Steve argued. 

I sighed and stepped into the armory, quickly moving to my little slice of it as I pulled knives and guns off the shelves. I quickly strapped them to me as I considered the question he hadn’t asked. “I don’t think ULTRON knows the answer to that question either.” I said carefully. “I don’t think I can explain it but it’s almost like . . .” I sighed and turned to face Steve. 

“ULTRON’s an extremely emotional creature.” I began. Steve opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. “He destroyed JARVIS. That decision wasn’t rational or logical. It was emotional. Anger, fear . . . whatever you want to call it; it was fueled by something deeper than logic. His fixation on me? I don’t have any proof of it, Steve. But I’m sure it’s the same thing. Whether it’s because he wants to keep me in an effort to destroy Tony like some kind of twisted fairytale or . . .” 

“Or because Tony built him and may have filled ULTRON with the some of the same love Tony clearly feels for you . . .” Steve finished. 

I nodded. 

Steve glanced at the floor as he took in my words and nodded slowly. “I don’t like it.” He began. 

I smiled. “I didn’t expect you to. But I think we both know it would be a mistake to keep me away from this, this time. At the very least I can be a distraction.” 

Steve watched me warily. “He got to you last time.” He pointed out weakly. We both knew he’d already lost the war. 

“No, he didn’t. The twins did. But they’re not on his side this time. They’re on ours.” 

“And the new guy? You sure about him?” 

I chuckled as I finished strapping weapons to myself. “What? Thor’s hammer wasn’t a good enough display for you?” 

Steve mock glared at me. “We should talk about that little trick of yours one of these days.” He murmured. “And it was. Mostly. But I want to hear it from you why you were so adamant that he’s with us.” 

I sighed and bowed my head. “We’re connected.” I admitted, glancing at the soldier. Steve looked confused so I tapped my temple. “He’s in here. Not all the time, mind you. Just every now and again I can feel him brushing against the edges of my consciousness as though reassuring himself that I’m still here.” 

Steve looked concerned but I brushed him off as I left the armory and headed for the quinjet. “He’s not a threat Steve. Believe me. He’s like a child. I’ll give you that. But cut him some slack. He was only just born. He’s got hints of two of Earth’s Mightest Heroes floating around that gem of his and he’s got JARVIS too.” 

I stopped just before we reached the hanger and turned to Steve. I put a hand on his arm to stop him and he instinctively grabbed my elbow. “We need him, Steve. ULTRON isn’t someone we can defeat on our own. Not this time.” I glanced into the hanger and saw Thor and the new guy talking in hushed tones over in the corner. “And he lifted the hammer. That’s gotta mean something, right?” I asked turning back to Steve. 

Steve cracked a half a grin at that and nodded. “Does that make YOU the captain now?” He teased. “I mean, technically you DO have equal claim to the throne of Asgard now. Should I refer to you as ‘your highness’?” 

I elbowed him in the gut and got a bruise on my elbow for my troubles. “Don’t make me turn the quinjet around, mister.” I teased as I headed into the hanger, my eyes already searching for Tony. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve saluted behind me. 

The two of us shared one last smile before we parted ways. Steve went to talk to Thor and I started towards Tony who was talking in hushed whispers with Dr. Banner in the corner of the hanger. 

Before I could get to him, a silver blur flashed in front of me and Pietro and Wanda were suddenly there. 

“Do you trust him?” Wanda asked, unease coating her expression and oozing from her in waves. Beside her, Pietro’s jaw ticked and his arms were crossed as he waited for my answer. 

I didn’t need to ask who they were talking about as I snuck a peak over their shoulders at Tony. “He made a lot of mistakes in the past.” I murmured, glancing back at the twins. I reached both arms out and took one of their hands in each of mine. “He’s not perfect, but I think the same can be said about all of us. Once he realized what he was doing . . . the REAL damage he was causing? He got out. And ever since then he’s fought to make the world a better place.” 

Neither of the two looked convinced and I sighed, knowing it was going to talk a lot of time before either of them would be willing to overcome decades of bitterness and resentment. 

“How can you be so trusting when it was his fault you have suffered so much?” Wanda asked. Her tone was harsh but I understood what she was really asking. 

I squeezed their hands and glanced at her. “You’ve been in my head lyubyy.” I reminded her. “Didn’t you see the devastation on his face when he realized what he’d done? Did you see how hard he worked to save me afterwards?” 

She nodded and you smiled sadly. 

“I think you have your answer then.” I said softly. I glanced at Pietro then. “You two didn’t sign up for this.” I said. “You can stay here. You’ll be safe. Or you can disappear and start over. I will make sure they never find you.” 

Pietro looked tempted by the offer but he glanced at his sister and shook his head, resolved. “If Tony Stark has worked hard to fix his mistakes, we will do the same. It is our fault that ULTRON has gotten this powerful and Sokovia is our home. We will fight.” 

I couldn’t help myself as I wrapped my arms around the twins and pulled them close. “Whether you like it or not, you just found yourself a family.” I whispered, squeezing them tightly. 

I pulled away and both of them looked like they were struggling not to cry. I gestured towards the quinjet and shooed with my hands. “Go on, now. Wheels up any minute now.” 

The two of them nodded and gripped each other by the hand before they moved towards the jet. I caught Clint eyeing them nervously and signed at him. ‘You can trust them. Or don’t you trust me?’ 

Clint rolled his eyes but nodded at me as he signed back across the hanger. ‘If they can help us get Nat back, they could be HYDRA for all I care.’ 

I smiled at him and shook my head before I continued towards Tony. 

Banner had already boarded the jet by the time I got to him, and Tony’s heated eyes were on me. I reached out a hand and he took it, pulling me close to him. “You’ll be careful?” He asked. “I really don’t think I can handle it if you go ‘poof’ on me again.” 

I leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Of course I’ll be careful. I always am.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about.” He groaned. “If the past has been you being careful, I don’t even want to know what I’m in store for.” 

I laughed and kissed his lips again. “Come on, baby. We got a world to save.” I dragged him towards the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But there were a couple things that needed to be addressed BEFORE the team got to Sokovia. Which is, of course, the next chapter.


	15. The Battle Begins

We all gathered on the quinjet and started laying out our plans as Clint flew us into the night sky. 

“I’ll take first crack at the big guy. I’m the one he’s waiting for.” Tony started. 

“That’s true. He hates you the most.” The new guy said, moving to look out the window. 

Tony glanced at him and then at me as though questioning his own will to live. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. 

“ULTRON knows we’re coming.” Steve said. “Odds are, we’ll be flying into heavy fire. That’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia? They didn’t. Our first priority is to get them to safety. All they want is what anyone wants. To live their lives in peace. That’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get them to safety. Wanda. Pietro. That will be your job. You know these streets and you know these people. Get them out.” 

The twins nodded seriously and both snuck quick glances at me. I smiled reassuringly before I turned back to Steve. 

“The rest of us will figure out what ULTRON’s been building. We find Romanov and we clear the field. This is our chance to stand and make a difference. We can do this is we work together.” He glanced at each of us in turn. 

“We’re approaching, Cap’.” Clint called from the pilots seat. 

Steve nodded. “Everyone suit up.” He ordered. 

There was a flurry of activity as everyone went through their prebattle rituals. Clint pulled out a photo of his family and smile at them. 

Banner shrugged the tension out of his shoulders and seemed to be meditating. 

Wanda and Pietro moved to the back of the jet and spoke lowly in hushed whispers. 

Steve walked up to me and squatted down. “Be careful. I still don’t like the idea that he wants something with you.” He murmured. 

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Despite what Barton’s kids think, I’m not a princess and you’re not Prince Charming, Steve.” I reminded him. “I can fight my own fights.” 

He smiled ruefully despite the pink blush on his cheeks. “I know.” He murmured. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry.” 

He squeezed my hand and moved towards the back to finish prepping as Clint swooped low towards ULTRON’s home base. 

Tony sauntered up to me quietly. “You and Steve are close.” He noted, scuffing a toe on the floor of the jet. 

I smirked and reached out a hand, pulling him down in the seat next to mine. He sat with a ‘omph’ and I snuggled into his side. 

“Not as close as I am to you, mister.” I smiled. 

Tony chuckled and pulled me tighter to his chest. “Just . . . just, be careful. Yeah?” He said. 

I opened my mouth but he cut me off. 

“I know, I know. ‘You always are’. But I’m serious, Care. Be careful.” 

I glanced up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He deepened it only a moment as he slid something into my palm. I broke the kiss and looked down to see a metal disk in my palm. I glanced up sharply. 

“You fixed the guantlet?” I asked. I hadn’t seen it since Loki and the battle of New York. 

He smirked. “Improved it, more like. It’ll call you an entire suit.” 

I looked up at him, ready to argue, but he gently closed my fingers over the metal. “I know you think the suit will inhibit your ability to fight. Just . . . keep it close. Just in case. Okay? For me.” 

I sighed but seeing the fear burning in his eyes I couldn’t help but nod. “Alright, Tony. For you.” 

He smiled and kissed me once more on the forehead just as the quinjet touched down. 

“Alright everyone. You have your orders. Let’s end this once and for all.” Steve said. 

The doors opened and we all scattered to the wind. 

Clint and I perched on a rooftop, scanning as the evacuations rolled through the city. “They’re doing a good job.” I murmured, gesturing at Pietro and Wanda. 

Clint grinned. “Of course they are. You gave them something worth fighting for.” 

I scoffed. “Yeah? What’s that?” 

He glanced at me once before turning his critical eye back out over the city. “A family.” He said simply. 

A warmth bloomed in my chest and I smiled. “Same thing you gave me all those years ago.” I murmured. 

He reached out and squeezed my hand. We fell silent again as we watched. 

“How are the evacuations going?” Steve’s voice crackled to life in the comms. 

“The town’s only halfway out. How much more time do we got?” Pietro responded. 

“Not much, I’d wager. FRIDAY just located ULTRON. He’s close.” Tony spoke up. “I’m going after him.” 

“Be careful.” I murmured. 

“Always, Honey.” 

“Any word on Nat?” Clint asked. 

“I got her.” Banner said. “We’ll be out shortly.” 

Clint and I smiled at each other and let out a huge sigh of relief. 

“That’s great . . . that’s . . .” Clint started. 

“Incoming!” I yelled, grabbing Clint as I rolled off the roof. I held onto him as he twisted and shot a grappling arrow at the roof. The two of us caught and flung towards a window, crashing into it as one of ULTRON’s minons went shooting past overhead. 

“Caroline?” Tony shouted. 

I picked myself up and pulled a gun, shooting a the robots as they began crawling through the broken window. “I’m fine!” I yelled. “ULTRON’s backup is here!” 

Clint turned and ran out of the room as I pulled a grenade off my belt and lobbed it at the incoming bots. I dove out of the room and covered my head with my hands as the bomb detonated. 

“Protect the civilians!” Steve ordered. 

Clint grabbed my arm and hauled me up and the two of us sprinted down the stairs and out into the street. Panicked screaming could be heard and the civilians raced away from the center of town. 

“I’ll go right, you go left!” Clint ordered, turning and sprinting right. 

I nodded and adjusted my grip on my gun before I went racing after the robots, shooting the ones that I could. Tony had adjusted my handguns almost two years ago to fire microlaser bursts. Clint had laughed when he’d first seen them in action; said they looked like something straight out of Star Wars but I made a mental note to kiss Tony extra hard when I saw him next. They were tearing the robots apart. 

“How’s the Vision doing?” Tony asked into comms. 

“It’s working. He’s burning ULTRON out of the net. He won’t escape through there.” FRIDAY said. 

I slammed into a building and glanced around a corner just before a robot shot a blast in my direction. I waited just a breath before I rolled out onto the street and returned fire. “And his other means of escape?” I asked. 

“Working on it!” Tony yelled. 

I popped to my feet and took a single step forward before the ground rumbled under my feet. I swayed in rhythm with the earthquake and my heart stuttered. “Guys? I don’t this this is an earthquake.” 

“FRIDAY?” Tony questioned breathlessly. 

“Sokovia is going for a ride.” The AI responded grimly. 

The comms crackled and I winced and threw a hand up to the device as ULTRON hacked into the channel. 

“Do you see the beauty of it?” He asked. “The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You Avengers, you are my meteor. It is time the old things, the dinosaurs, are done away with. Time for a new world to begin. The world will burn with the weight of your failure. So. You can purge me from my own computers and turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. Because when the dust settles after the world has burned . . . the only thing still living in it will be what I’ve judged worthy.” 

“We’ll stop you.” I growled. 

ULTRON chuckled dryly. “Ah. Caroline. I was knew you’d return. You, my dear, you’re lucky. Your place is already secured in the new world. But I’m afraid some minor adjustments will need to be made.” 

I heard the whirring of suits as several robots settled around me, surrounding me and blocking off an escape routes. Their orange eyes burned into me as one reached out its hands to grab me. 

“The human body is so . . . unevolved. I think we need to change that.” ULTRON said. 

“No!” I heard several voices ring out. 

I ignored them as I carefully reached into my back pocket and pulled out the metal disk I was suddenly grateful Tony had forced on me. 

“I’d rather die with them than live with you.” I muttered darkly, squeezing the disk. 

It slowly crept up my arm, covering me in a surprisingly thin metal alloy. 

ULTRON chuckled again. “Well, if you insist.” 

One of his bots raised its arm and fired a blast at my heart right as the armor closed in over me. The blast knocked me backwards as the rest of the armor closed in over me, but the repulsors caught me before I slammed into the sidewalk. 

“Caroline?! Caroline! Talk to me!” Tony demanded. 

I glanced up as the dozen or so bots turned to face me and I smiled grimly. “Big mistake.” I murmured as I charged up my own blasters and fired them. The bots were torn to shreds. 

“What's the situation?" Steve asked. 

“I’m fine. Dozen or so bots down. Don’t think it’ll last. FRIDAY, scramble the comms.” I ordered, turning down the street and running towards the other heat signatures FRIDAY was pinpointing on my screen. 

I heard Tony let out a relieved breath. “We need to figure out where they’re coming from.” He agreed. 

“Caroline, you find the source. Stark, figure out why we’re in the air.” Steve ordered. 

I grumbled under my breath. “FRIDAY? A little help here?” 

The suit suddenly lifted off the ground and my legs kicked as I struggled not to panic at the sudden weightless sensation. Tony must have sensed my distress because his face appeared at the bottom of the screen. 

“Easy, Honey. You’re okay. Just trust FRIDAY. She’ll fly, you blast.” 

I grudgingly relaxed and let FRIDAY shoot me across the city as I shot blast after blast at the robots terrorizing the population below. 

“How’s it looking, Stark?” Natasha asked. 

“FRIDAY’S saying the Vibranium core drilled through the center of town has a magnetic field that’s keeping the city together. If it falls now, we’ll have a few thousand fatalities on our hands. If we wait too much longer, we’re going to have a global extinction event on our hands.” 

I glanced up. “Cap’! You’ve got incoming!” I yelled taking a few out as FRIDAY shot me past. 

He grunted as one slammed into him. 

“Yup. Incoming already came.” He grumbled. 

He pushed himself off the car he’d landed on and pushed to his feet. “Stark, get us out of the air. Fremont? Find the source of ULTRON’s backup. The rest of us. We have one job to do. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed?” He paused for a long moment as we all listened intently. “Walk it off. We don’t stop till we can’t go any longer. Got that?” 

“Roger that, Rogers.” I mumbled. “You heard the man, FRIDAY. Find me the factory.”


	16. Backup

Friday swung me around the city, but neither of us could spot an opening. “It’s no good, Cap’.” I said. “I think they’re coming from inside. I try to get in there, I risk damaging whatever’s keeping the city together.” 

“Then fall back! We need back up!” He yelled. 

“Find me the twins, FRIDAY.” I ordered. 

FRIDAY spun me in midair and shot me off in a seemingly random direction. I shot robots out of the sky as I traversed the sky. 

Without warning, the repulsors sputtered and I fell out of the sky, tumbling into a roll just as Wanda came into view. 

There was a fierce look on her face as she took a look at the dozens of bots swarming us and ripped them apart with her red magic one by one. 

My helmet shot up and Clint came to help to me my feet as we watched her in awe. 

“We’re clear here.” He mumbled into the comms. 

“We are NOT clear! We are very NOT clear!” Steve yelled back. 

Wanda glanced at me sheepishly and I nodded at her. I felt her presence tickle at the back of my mind and I didn’t resist as she picked at my brain checking for the pride I felt for her. She blushed and glanced at the ground as she walked towards us. 

“Alright. Coming to you.” Clint said. 

We took two steps before a silver flash burst past us. Pietro appeared out of nowhere and swept his sister up in his arms. “Keep up old man!” He teased as she shot off. 

Clint grunted and notched an arrow at his back. 

“Nobody would know.” He murmured. “’The last I saw of him an ULTRON was sitting on him. Yeah. He’ll be missed. That quick little bastard. I know I miss him already.’” 

I chuckled as I swatted at his arm. “Shouldn’t joke about that.” I chastised. 

He grunted but shoved his arrow grudgingly back into his quiver. “Fine. How about you then, huh? Gonna give me a lift?” 

I smiled and faster than he could track gripped him in a bridal style hold. “Hold on time lover boy.” I teased, my helmet slamming shut over my face as we shot into the air. 

Tony---------------- 

I kept one eye locked on Caroline in the corner of my screen, and the other locked on my own battle as I swung through the city. “Talk to me, FRIDAY.” I ordered. 

“The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch them and they’ll go full thrust. The city is not going to come down slowly.” 

“Dammit!” I swore. 

“Well, the spire’s Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it . . .” 

“It’ll crack. It’s not enough. The impact would still be devastating.” 

“What if we cap the other end? We could keep the atomic action doubling back. Minimize fallout.” 

“And vaporize the city and everyone still on it.” FRIDAY warned. 

“What do you got, Stark?” Steve asked. 

I ran the numbers across the screen and groaned. “Nothing great. There may be a way to blow up the city. I’m not looking at a whole lot of other options.” 

“Well what other options are there?” He demanded. 

“Anything else I do is still gonna send chunks of this thing hurtling downwards. It’s our safest bet, Cap’. ULTRON’s thought of everything else.” 

"Not good enough!” He yelled. 

“Impact radius is getting bigger every second, Steve. We’re gonna have to make a choice.” 

“Cap’. We can’t get these people off this rock. They’re dead either way. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock . . .” Nat started. 

“Not till everyone’s safe.” He insisted. 

“Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s no math there.” 

“I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.” He said harshly. 

There was a pause before Nat chimed in again. “I didn’t say we should leave.” She said. “There are worse ways to go. Besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?” 

I tuned out their conversation as I opened a private line to you. 

“Caroline. It’s looking like there’s only one way this is gonna go.” I murmured, your face filling up my screen. 

Your eyes met mine and you shook your head. “Don’t even think about it, Stark. You’re not giving up on me that easily. Besides, you’ve got a suit. You’ll fly out of there like you always do.” 

I shook my head slowly. “I don’t think so. Not this time, Honey. But that’s okay. Because you ARE going to fly out of here. You hear me? You’re gonna get lost and you’re gonna start over. I’m . . . I’ve gotta stay here and clean this mess up.” 

You shot me a look even as tears filled your vision and you shook your head. “Not on your life, baby.” 

I breathed out of my nose and groaned. “Honey. Please. I can’t risk you again. You gotta go.” 

A crackle cut through the comms and another voice hacked into the teams channel. “Glad you like the view, Romanov. “It’s about to get better.” Fury said. 

“FRIDAY? On screen.” You and I murmured in unison. A helicarrier rising through the clouds appeared on screen and you let out a watery laugh. 

“Looks like you’re outvoted, baby.” You said. 

I closed my eyes tightly and nodded. “Couldn’t be happier it happened.” I acknowledged. 

“This is SHIELD?” Pietro asked. 

Steve laughed. “This is what SHIELD is supposed to be.” He said. 

“This. This is not so bad.” Pietro said. 

We watched at the lifeboats docked against the city. 

“Let’s load ‘em up!” Steve ordered. 

“Boss, we’ve got incoming headed towards the helicarrier.” FRIDAY warned, throwing a few images up on screen. 

“Let’s go get ‘em.” I ordered, swooping low after them. 

I opened fire on them from behind just as a vaguely familiar suit swung out in front of them and opened fire too. 

“Yes! Now THIS is gonna be a good story.” Rhodey crowed. 

One of the suits we missed swerved around and headed straight for him. I shot it out of the sky just as it was aiming for a hit. “Yup. If you live to tell it.” I agreed. 

He scoffed. “You think I can’t hold my own?” 

“We get through this, I’ll hold your own.” 

“You HAD to make it weird.” He complained as we banked back towards the murder bots. 

“You missed me.” I smirked. 

“Shut up.” 

I blasted another bot and watched as the heat from the blasters melted part of it before it fell out of the sky. “I got it!” I called out. “I could create a heat seal. Supercharge the spire from below.” 

“Running numbers!” FRIDAY called. 

One of the bots shot past me and exploded against one of the thrusters on the lifeboat. 

I threw myself at it and acted as the missing thruster until the lifeboat was safely docked. 

“The numbers check out. The heat seal could work with enough power.” FRIDAY concluded. 

“Thor! I got a plan!” I called. 

“It’s too late, Stark! We’re out of time! They’re coming for the core.” He called back. 

I shook my head. I refused to believe that. “Rhodey, get the rest of the people on the helicarrier.” 

“Got it.” He said. 

I shot back towards the church where ULTRON had holed up. 

“Honey? You there?” 

“Always.” You responded. 

“Meet me in the church. Center of town.” I ordered. “Bring Barton with you.” 

“Aww. Tony. A surprise wedding? You shouldn’t have.” You sassed, gripping Barton around the waist and shooting into the sky. 

I managed a smile. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” I teased, blasting a few robots away as I landed inside the church. “We got married in the middle of the battle of New York.” 

“Oh yes. My mistake. Hard to keep track these days.” 

One by one the Avengers ran into the church and took up position around the core. 

“Time to work for a living.” I murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close to the end guys! 
> 
> I can't believe it's almost over. :(


	17. End of ULTRON

“What’s the drill?” Nat panted. 

“This is the drill.” Tony muttered pointing at a strange device drilled into the middle of the church. “If ULTRON get’s his hands on it, we lose. End of story.” 

Hulk burst into the church, taking out the last of the robots as he moved to stand next to Nat. I quirked my eye at Tony as the two of them brushed one another and then turned back to the front of the church as ULTRON hovered in front of it. 

“Is that the best you can do?” Thor roared, holding up his hammer. 

ULTRON smirked and raised a hand, waving a few fingers forward. My eyes were glued to the streets as hundreds of minion bots came swarming out of nowhere, all converging on our location. 

“You had to ask.” Steve grumbled. 

“This is the best I can do.” ULTRON said. “It’s exactly what I wanted. All of me against all of you. Well, not exactly what I wanted. I had hoped one of you would have come with me willingly. But we can still make it happen.” 

A robot flew in, holding a limp metal body with more distinctly feminine features. ULTRON glanced at it and then through the rest of the Avengers to meet my eyes. “Imagine a scenario where you never die. Your body may be ripped apart, but a new one can always be rebuilt. Your consciousness. Your soul. The part of you that is distinctly you . . . it can live forever.” He gestured to the body. “Come with me Caroline. Together we can rule the world.” 

I shook my head in horror. “What good is ruling the world if there’s no one left in it?” I demanded, trying to appeal to his sense of logic. “What good is evolving if there’s no one around evolve with you?” 

ULTRON sighed and gestured his minion with the limp body away. “I thought you’d say that. Can’t say I’m not disappointed. But you’ll come to see reason. Eventually.” 

He threw his arm forward and his army surged forward. All of us assumed defensive stances around the core. 

Vision, Tony and I shot into the air, taking out the swarming locusts while everyone else methodically ripped the bots apart below us. 

They didn’t stand a chance with Avengers Assembled. 

Just as we were getting the upper hand, ULTRON came out of nowhere and reached for me. Before he could wrap his hand around me, Vision shot out of nowhere and slammed him out of the church. 

Thor and Tony followed quickly behind. 

The rest of us took out the remaining bots in the church and then scrambled outside. We watched in morbid fascination as the combined blasts of the three heroes melted the Vibranium casing of Ultron’s body. 

As one, they stopped firing on the bot and stood down. 

“You know, with the benefit of hindsight . . .” ULTRON started. 

Thor swung his hammer and knocked ULTRON out of the ball park. 

The rest of his minions glanced at us and then in the direction their leader had just been flung and scattered. 

“They’ll try to leave the city!” Thor yelled. 

“We can’t let them. Not even one.” Tony said. “Rhodey!” 

“I’m on it!” 

“I’ll assist.” Vision said, flying off. 

Tony’s visor flipped open and he waved his hand in my direction. My visor slid up as through responding to the gesture. He grabbed me by the waist and planted a quick kiss on my lips as Steve started talking. 

“We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting a little thin.” He said. “You guys get to the boats, I’ll sweep for stragglers and be right behind you.” 

“What about the core?” Clint asked. 

“I’ll protect it.” Wanda said, standing a little taller as all eyes turned to her. I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off. “It’s my job.” She said to the crowd but in my mind I heard a whisper as her eyes flared red. ‘It’s my responsibility.’ 

I nodded. 

“Let’s go.” Steve said. 

I turned to follow him but Tony caught my arm as the rest of the team scrambled over the rubble. He spun me into his chest and pressed another steaming kiss to my lips. “Be CAREFUL.” He ordered. 

“You too.” I said, tapping his nose. 

The two of us slammed our helmets shut and took off in opposite directions. 

I landed beside Clint as we started ushering the last of the civilians into the lifeboats. 

“We don’t have a lot of time.” He warned. 

“So get in the lifeboat.” I teased. 

He grumbled under his breath, complaining about how he didn’t get a supersuit but stepping into the lifeboat anyway. 

I turned to help a few more people over the gap and when I turned back, Clint was already racing back across the city. 

“Where are you going?!” I called. 

“We missed one!” He called back. 

The woman I was helping stumbled, and her foot got stuck in a pile of rubble. I cursed as I reached forward and unwedged her foot. I got her safely on the lifeboat and turned around. 

Time seemed to slow down as I turned back around and saw the quinjet bearing down on Clint and a kid he’d just pulled out of the rubble. The guns fired rapidly. I started running for him, not sure what my plan was, but it felt like I was moving through quicksand. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched a silver blur streak towards Clint and the kid and I knew. I just KNEW he wasn’t going to be fast enough to save himself. 

“Noooo!” I screamed throwing my hands up. 

Something shot out of me, ripping the gauntlets that arms and hands clean off my body. The metal disintegrated to dust as the thing ripped across the uneven ground, bulldozing everything in front of it. Just as Pietro ran into the path of the gunfire, something fiery and red shot over him, completely encasing him, Clint and the boy. 

The quinjet shot off into the distance, headed for the church and I fell backwards. I gasped for air and my helmet slid open just as a silver blur came out of nowhere. “You save us.” Pietro murmured, hands fluttering over me. 

I swatted his hands away and pushed to my feet, stumbling as my head swam. “That’s what family does.” I groaned. 

He quickly helped me into the lifeboat. Clint and the kid were right behind him. 

I sat heavily on the seat, Pietro fluttering around me like a nervous bird. “Sit.” I begged him, pulling at his arm. 

He shook his head. “My sister.” He argued. 

I tapped my comm. “Vision. Can you get Wanda and get out?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He responded. 

I grinned up at Pietro, blood dripping down my nose. It was most likely a macabre sight. “See?” I asked. “You’re family. We take care of you both now.” 

He nodded quickly but slumped in his seat. He reached out and pulled me tightly to him and kissed my head. “Thank you.” He mumbled over and over. “Thank you.” 

I shook my head. “Thank you for trying to save them first.” 

A screeching sound pierced the air and I was suddenly on my feet, glancing out just in time to see the city fall right out of the sky. 

“Tony?!” I yelled, racing to the edge of the boat and hanging onto one of the walls. 

“Yup. Still here.” He grunted. 

“You’ve got to get out of there!” I yelled! 

“I can’t do that, Honey. I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

My helmet slammed down over my face and I watched as his suit readings went critical as he used the arc reactor to blast a beam of pure energy straight into the spire. “Thor! On my mark!” He ordered. 

“No!” I screamed. I pushed out of Clint and Steve’s hold and threw myself off the edge of the lifeboat and it flew towards the helicarrier. 

Time once again seemed to slow down as I shot down, past the city, past the falling debris, past ULTRON’s entire plan and spotted Tony, small and battered, pressed against the bottom of the city. 

“Now!” He ordered Thor. 

Above I could hear the crackling sounds of lighting and the resounded BOOM of Thor’s hammer striking against the spire and I screamed. 

My body acted almost instinctively as I once again threw my hands out in front of me as the city above splintered into a thousand pieces. Something fiery and red shot out of my hands once again and soared through the air, disintegrating everything in its path until it had wrapped Tony up in a tight bubble. 

My hands dropped to my side and I smiled weakly as dark spots appeared around the corner of my vision. 

Distantly I heard my name being called. 

I was too tired to respond. 

My eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming. ;)
> 
> Fun fact:
> 
> Two stories ago I mentioned that I originally picked the name Caroline as the readers codename because 1. The song Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond but 2. Because of Cave Johnson's assistant from the portal video games. They take her consciousness . . . her soul and they download it. 
> 
> Turns her evil and she becomes GLADOS. 
> 
> Well, ULTRON had a similar thought.
> 
> Our Caroline just wasn't interested in trying it out.
> 
> Always fun to have little seeds that you've planted pay off in epic and somewhat unexpected ways way down the line.
> 
> Just like how the entire series has been about shielding and now Caroline is one.
> 
> Gotta love how it's all come together full circle.


	18. Epilogue

Tony------------- 

I stood in the corner, arms crossed over my chest as the witch ran her red-glowey hands over your body for the millionth time. After the battle of Sokovia, you and Banner had disappeared. We’d feared the worst and we still did for Banner. No one had heard heads or tails of him since he’d hung up on Romanov in the quinjet. You on the other hand had turned up at the compound; the new base I’d been building in secret for the Avengers. The suit had been through hell and back but somehow FRIDAY was able to function enough to get you home. Which was good. Because you were pretty unconscious. 

You were alive though. 

I couldn’t ask for more than that. 

The twins hadn’t left your side since we’d brought you down to the medbay. 

I had mixed feelings about the latest allies you’d made. I would never turn down another helping hand when it came to keeping you safe, they didn’t seem to be big on the idea of ‘Alone Time’ and I needed some. With you. 

“How’s it looking?” I asked the witch as the glowing magic dissipated into the air. “You manage to talk to her?” 

Wanda had been trying on and off for days to reach you in your head. For some reason or another, she hadn’t been able to. She said it was like you were shielding yourself. 

I wondered if it had to do with whatever it was you had done to save mine and Pietro’s lives. 

The witch turned to me with a half a smile on her face. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?” She asked, shifting over enough that I could see your eyes fluttering open behind her. 

“Honey.” I breathed, quickly crossing to your side. 

“Hey, handsome.” You whispered tiredly, reaching up to put a hand against my face. “Have you been sleeping?” 

I chuckled. “It’s just like you to ask about something like that before you stop to realize that only one of us is in a hospital bed right now.” 

You glanced around and pushed yourself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wanda pushing her brother out of the room. She shut the door softly behind them. “How are you really feeling?” I asked. 

“Good. Good.” You murmured distractedly. 

“Uh-uh. Try again.” 

You stilled before turning your attention back to me. “I’m fine, Tony. Really. Just . . . tired.” You smiled. 

“Yeah. I bet.” I chuckled. “You pulled quite the rabbit out of your hat back there, Honey. You’re just full of tricks now aren’t you?” 

“Gotta keep you on your toes.” You mumbled tiredly. 

I kissed you on the head and took one of your hands in mine as I leaned back in one of the chairs pulled up next to your bed. “You know, I never asked you . . . but what do you think about retiring? Hmm? We could buy a nice house somewhere. Beachfront property. Or a skyscraper in the city. Though, if I’m being honest here, that one feels like it’s been done to death.” 

You laughed as you turned to me. But as you watched my expression yours dropped. “You’re being serious?” You asked. 

I nodded and played with your fingers. “I did the whole superhero thing. It was fun while it lasted, but if I’m being honest, I’m tired of getting shot at. Tired of watching YOU get shot at.” I shrugged my shoulders. “We could still do it, part time, if you wanted. Cap’s never gonna retire and he seems to be building his own team of new recruits. He won’t need us like he has in the past. It could be a great opportunity to start spending more time together. Alone.” I paused a moment before I bore the rest of my soul bare. “What do you say? Care? I miss you.” 

I was Tony Stark. I’d never had such a hard time meeting a woman’s eyes as I did in this moment as Fury’s words from Barton’s cabin came back to me. Would you want this? Were you willing to take this next step with me? 

“Tony.” You said gently, and I braced myself for rejection. “Hey, Tony. Look at me.” 

I raised my eyes almost grudgingly and did my best to smile bravely. 

You laughed at my expression. “Baby. Yes. Of course I want to retire. Maybe not all the way. Maybe not right now. Somethings going on in here.” You said gesturing towards your body. “We should probably figure that out before we hole ourselves up somewhere . . . but yes. Absolutely yes. I want that with you.” 

I couldn’t help myself as I swooped in and claimed your lips in a desperate kiss. 

You broke away and I groaned. 

You ignored me as you reached for my hands. It was your turn to play with mine. 

“You know . . . as long as we’re picking out properties . . . I always saw myself as a country girl. You know, white picket fence. Cute little cabin. Something like Barton’s but maybe with a little more automatic weaponry lining the perimeter.” 

I threw my head back and laughed with more abandon than I had in a long, long time. 

“For you? Anything.” I said, smiling down at you. 

You smiled back at me as your eyes fluttered shut. “Stay with me?” You slurred. 

I nudged your side and you sleepily scooted across the bed, giving me just enough room to slide in next to you. I wrapped you in my arms and kissed the top of your head. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” I promised. 

Let the rest of the team figure out where they wanted to go from here. I had my world squared away. 

Now all I had to do was shield it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! We're done!
> 
> :( So sad to see it end.
> 
> But all good things must amiright?
> 
> Thanks for reading and liking and commenting guys. Means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving off where we did in the last fic - Caroline is still in a bad way. Clearly. In the year since we last saw them, she's only gotten worse. Tony's definitely afraid that she's slipping permanently away. 
> 
> But don't you worry. Giving up on Caroline is not an option.


End file.
